Lili's Crush
by prettyprincess1992
Summary: Lili's Crush final chapter, thanks goes out to all my loyal readers. I love you guys dearly.
1. Chapter 1

**LILI'S CRUSH**

I'm going to do it! I'm not the only one who thinks or says she has a crush on Asuka! There are a lot of people who agree! But maybe I am the only one willing to change the words to Katy Perry's song "_I KISSED A GIRL" okay_; hopefully there are some people here that agree. HIT IT!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE TEKKEN CHARACTERS OR THIS SONG.

REMEMEBER, LILI IS SINGING IT. HIT IT!

_**I KISSED ASUKA**_

**VERSE 1**

**This wasn't how I imagine it**

**Not how I wanted it**

**I got so brave**

**And gave in**

**To these feelings**

**It's not what I'm use to**

**Just fell hard for you**

**You made my heart sink**

**Since the day I fought you**

**CHORUS**

**I kissed Asuka**

**And I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chap stick**

**I kissed Asuka**

**To she if she'll like it**

**Hope Hwoarang don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**

**I hope she falls for me tonight**

**I kissed Asuka and I liked it**

**I liked it**

**VERSE 2**

**Yes I know your clothes are lame**

**It doesn't matter**

**You're a bitch who needs to be tame**

**It's just human nature**

**To fall for someone**

**As cute as you**

**You know you feel**

**The same way I do**

**It's written all over you**

**CHORUS**

**I kissed Asuka**

**And I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chap stick**

**To she if she'll I liked it**

**Hope Hwoarang don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**

**I pray to God that you fall for me tonight**

**I kissed Asuka and I liked it**

**I liked it**

**VERSE 3**

**Asuka you are so beautiful**

**Your soft skin, nice lips**

**So kissable**

**Hard to resist**

**So loveable**

**Too cute to deny you**

**Ain't no big deal**

**It's my choice----------**

**CHORUS**

**I kissed Asuka**

**And I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chap stick**

**I kissed Asuka**

**Cause I liked it her**

**Hope Hwoarang don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**

**I hope you'll fall for me tonight**

**I kissed Asuka and I liked it**

**I liked it**

"Come here Asuka!" Lili said grabbing her and then giving her a smooch.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Stop! I like her!" Hwoarang shouted.

Asuka pushed her off of her Lili sighed heavenly.

" * Blushed * Lili, I-I don't * anger sign* Grr! HIYAH!" Asuka said punching her.

She flew into a building and fell face first into the ground. Then she lifts her head up.

"ASUKA YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed lying back down.

Asuka chuckled then turned to Hwoarang.

"That was so hot…. DO IT AGAIN!" Hwoarang cheered happily.

" I'll do you one better." She smirked. She grabbed him then gave him a kiss.

"Wow…. That was amaz----" Hwoarang sighed. Before he could finish his sentence, Asuka slammed him into the ground.

"That's for not telling me!" Asuka huffed, storming off.

"ASUKA YOU ROUGH ASS BITCH!!!" Hwoarang and Lili both yelled.

Asuka kissed her hand and blows, then said " Bye bye, lovers."

" She called me her lover!!!!" they both sighed with hearts in their eyes.

X X X

**That's it! I hope you liked it and if you didn't who cares. But this would be a funny epilogue for Lili, I'm just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.** **LOOKING FOR ASUKA IN ALL THE WRONG PLACES**

Well first and foremost, I would like to thank everyone who read this, little one-shot. Because of you, I'm going to add a few chapters to this and make my first Yuri. So without further ado, here's Lili's Crush: Chapter 2. Looking for Asuka in all the wrong places.

After Asuka had left, Hwoarang and Lili both decided to go after Asuka.

"Hwoarang, we both can't be with her." Lili said shaking her head.

"Yes we can, you would be her girlfriend and I would be her boyfriend, dumbass."

Lili paused and thought about what he said. He looked at her weirdly.

"Well I guess you're right—"Lili said smacking him in the head.

"OW, what the fuck?" he shouted rubbing the back of his head.

"You called me a dumbass, now let's go look for her…dumbass." She said walking.

"Grr, okay so where do we look, genius?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't know, whore, maybe I'll ask that girl over there." Lili said walking over to a girl who had pigtails and she was with a panda bear.

"NO LILI DON'T—Dammit."

"Hello, my name is Lili; did you see a short hair brunette go by?"

"UMM, YEAH! WAS SHE ASUKA KAZAMA?" the pigtail girl said.

"Yes!"

"GOOD, *looks evil* because I'm looking for that bitch too!"

"Wait, WHAA?" Hwoarang and Lili said. Their jaws dropped when they heard her say that.

"Yeah that's right, you fucking heard me, I'mma tear that bitch up for marrying MY man!" she shouted. Hwoarang and Lili looked at each other confused and shocked.

"S-she's MARRIED?" Lili gasped.

"T-To KAZAMA?" Hwoarang shouted.

"Yep and that's why I'mma beat that ass and get MY man!" she shouted stomping. "By the way, I'm Ling Xiaoyu!"

"Hey…" they said caught in a daze. They followed Xiaoyu all around and they still didn't see her. Then they ran into this girl with glasses. Xiaoyu turned to Hwoarang and Lili and whispered.

"I don't like that bitch—HEY JULIA!" she said. Hwoarang and Lili did an anime fall.

"Hey Xiao, whatcha doing?" she smiled.

"OH I'M LOOKING FOR A GIRL, HER NAME'S ASUKA KAZAMA, HAVE YOU SEEN HER?"

"Umm, I believe so, why?" she asked. Xiaoyu turned to Hwoarang and Lili and whispered again.

"God I hate her—just to talk, y'know, catch up."

"Oh, okay well, I think she said she had some training to do so I suggested that she goes to the gym.

"So what you are saying is that she is in the gym?" Lili asked to be clear.

"Yes, that is what I said. I'm going that way anyways, she dropped her cell phone and I'm going to give it back to her." Julia smiled.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and turned to Hwoarang and Lili. Lili and Hwoarang looked at each other and shrugged and started following Julia. They walked and walked and still there was no sign of Asuka. Julia was going on and on about how people are ruining the earth and that were just messing up true paradise. Xiaoyu made a gun sign with her hand and shot herself in the head.

"Umm, Julia, how do you know Asuka?" Lili asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past. Now if we just find better ways to—"

"GOSH JULIA, I'M PRO-EARTH AND ALL BUT I'M TIRED OF HEARING ABOUT IT, SO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Xiaoyu said.

"Okay, umm, well, what is there really to talk about?" Julia asked.

"You can tell us your relationship with Asuka…I'm just saying." Hwoarang said rubbing his neck. Julia looked at him, rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" Julia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Hwoarang said rolling his eyes.

"T.B.T.S." Julia said walking again.

"T.B.T.S?" Hwoarang and Lili said with a confused look.

"Too bad too sad, DUH!" Xiaoyu said making a silly face.

"Ugh, whatever, you just better not get in my way when we do find her." Lili huffed.

"In your way, was that statement directed to me?" Julia asked turning around.

"D.W.A.I."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it—DUH!" Xiaoyu said making the same face.

"Whatever, hey you, did you see a girl in there?" Julia asked a raven haired guy.

"….."

"Umm hello, did you hear me?"

"…"

Julia had a puzzled look on her face. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang turned to see who she was talking to.

"Gasp-JIN KAZAMA!" they shouted. They both looked at each other and then looked at him.

"What the hell do you dumbasses want?" Jin asked.

"Dumbasses? Oh he must be talking to you." Julia and Lili said looking at Hwoarang and Xiaoyu.

"JINX!"

"DOUBLE JINX!"

"TRIPLE JINX!"

"QUADRUPLE—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE DAMN JINX CRAP!" Jin shouted.

"Ohh, it must be his time of the month." Hwoarang said.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my bad, didn't know you farted, you're excused."

"You asshole."

"Your momma!"

"My momma? Aww hell no, your momma so fat when she walked out with heels on she came back with flip flops!" Jin huffed.

"OOOH." The girls cooed.

"Uh oh, it's about time to get the baking up in here! Your momma so fat, she uses the damn driveway to iron her pants!" Hwoarang howled back.

"OOOH." The girls cooed.

"Oh no he didn't!" Jin said snapping his fingers.

"Umm, I think I just did." Hwoarang said snapping his neck and his fingers.

"You slutty bitch—" Jin said wagging his finger.

"You just jealous 'cuz I get more dick and pussy than you and I gets paid!" Hwoarang said strutting.

"You slutty ass bitch, you don't know the meaning, 'bitch is getting paid', you just a home wrecking ho!" Jin said snapping his neck, putting his hands on his hips.

"Home wrecking ho?" Hwoarang said holding his hand up and spinning around.

"Mhmm!" Jin said looking at him up and down." Wit yo no class, nasty ass!"

"If I'm so nasty how come you fucked me too?" Hwoarang said putting his hands on his hips.

"You—"

"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE FINISH THIS IN A DIFFERENT DAMN STORY?" Lili shouted angrily.

Jin and Hwoarang looked at each other and then they looked at her.

"Aigh, what's her problem? Did she get fucked in the ass too hard?" Jin said to Hwoarang.

"Mhmm girl, and now she want some sticky rice!" Hwoarang said back.

Lili rolled her eyes and Julia shook her head, while Xiaoyu was on the ground laughing.

"Nice act, now where's Asuka?" Julia asked.

"Oh her, umm, I don't know, she was arguing with this blonde dude and I keep forgetting his fucking name, but umm, yeah she's with him." Jin said hitting his forehead.

"Doing what?"

"Well he's definitely not gonna 'hit that', they're about to fight in, umm, less than 20 minutes." Jin said.

"And where are they fighting at?" Lili asked.

"Umm, inside a building—DUH!" Jin said hitting his forehead.

"No shit Sherlock, I mean where is the building at?" she shouted.

"On the ground, duh…"

"Sigh…what is the name of the building?"

"Umm…..let's see." Jin said looking at them.

Everyone was quiet and they all looked at Jin.

"Why the hell are you just standing there looking like Snoopy?" Julia shouted irritated.

"Umm, because I'm waiting for you guys, you're the ones standing there looking like Snoopy!"

"You said, 'let's see', moron!"

"And I met, let's run around a few times and see, duh dumbass!" Jin said slapping his forehead.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW IN THE HELL IS SOMEONE SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN?" Lili shouted shaking him.

"OOOoooowwww!"

"Ow, what the hell are you owing about?"

"YOU'RE TWISTING MY NIPPLES YOU CRAZY BITCH!" he said pushing her away.

"Sigh, I think I know where they are." Hwoarang said with a sweat drop.

"You think or you know?" Jin asked.

"I know more than you shit face, and yes I do know where they are, C'MON!" he shouted.

They followed Hwoarang, he walked inside a building called, "Battle Brawlers".

"Were they in there?" Jin asked.

"No, just some damn kids playing with some fucking marbles that turn into creatures. It's called Baku—some shit."

"So you know you're wrong?"

"Of course I do shit turd, now quit fucking around and tell us where they are!"

"Obviously I'm not fucking around at the moment but I will tell you guys where they are, in the next chapter." Jin said staring into the blue.

"Jin, what the hell are you looking at? This ain't no damn TV show!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Oh, I thought it was…" Julia sighed.

"No, and to answer you're question, I thought I knew the person reading this, that's all." Jin said.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THIS IS OUR LIVES NOT SOME DAMN SHOW!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Whatever dude, I just tell ya next time, so tune in!" Jin said.

"Oh so we are on TV?"

"No!"

"Oh…"

X X X

Okay, umm, sorry, I know weird right? Well I'm going to try to make more to this since that's what the people want. Okay more to come, bye! And sorry it took so long to add, I don't have reliable computer access.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. THE SECRET'S OUT**

"Okay Jin, we waited for like ever for you to tell us, can you tell us now?" Lili whined.

"Yes, but I don't want to waste my breath, so instead of telling you, I'm going to show you." Jin said running off.

"Shit, well c'mon we gotta chase after that crack head!" Hwoarang said running after him.

They ran after Jin and followed him through people, through stores and everything else. They couldn't catch up to Jin but he finally stopped at the top of a flight of stairs. Xiaoyu ran into Julia who ran into Lili and she ran into Hwoarang and he ran into Jin and they all fell down the stairs.

"Man what the hell? I take you all to Asuka and you fuckers have the audacity to push me down the damn stairs!" Jin exploded.

"Hey we did not push you, Xiaoyu tripped on her dumb feet!" Hwoarang shouted.

"DID NOT!"

"Xiaoyu, you tied your shoes strings together." Julia sighed.

"Well how else am I suppose to wear gym shoes then Julia, if I don't tie them?" Xiaoyu huffed.

"Yeah Julia, and I thought you were smart!" Jin huffed.

"Ello Jin!" the blond hair guy shouted.

"Hey—you!" Jin smiled sheepishly waving.

"That's who you were fucking talking about? Steve is the name of the blond guy." Hwoarang said laughing.

"Sorry bout beating up your cousin bloak." Steve said.

"You didn't even beat me up, you cocky loser!" Asuka shouted. "Now ring the damn bell!"

"Wait a sec….Asuka is your cousin? AND YOU MARRIED HER?" Xiaoyu shouted.

"Eww, no you dumb bitch, she's my cousin, I didn't marry her!" Jin explained.

"Ohhhh, SO SORRY GIRL, I WAS GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS FOR NO REASON!" Xiaoyu apologized.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, c'mon let's go!" Asuka shouted.

"Asuka! Asuka hey!" Julia shouted.

"What? Oh hey Jules, what do you want?" Asuka said irritated.

"I found your cell phone! Was that good? Please love me…" Julia sighed.

"Uhhh, yes that was good and if you love me then I gotta love you…" Asuka smiled.

"Oh my gosh…" Julia said fainting. She fell right in front of Jin.

"Jin, you were s'pose to catch me!" Julia cried.

"You looked heavy…" Jin shrugged.

"Asuka, I have decided that I don't want to fight you anymore." Steve said.

"Well why the hell not?" Asuka asked.

"Well I don't want to, that's why." He said.

"PUSSY! STEVE YOU A FUCKING PUSSY!" Lei shouted.

"Yeah, hit that bitch!" Jin shouted.

"Bitch? How about I whoop your punk ass?" Asuka shouted.

"Like I said before, hit that bitch!" he shouted again.

"Fine, if you won't fight me, then I'll leave." She said getting out of the ring.

"Good, I don't know what I would do if that face of yours got bruised." Lili said touching Asuka's face.

"Why would you care? I thought you hated her?" Jin said.

"See you thought instead of known!" Hwoarang said wagging his finger. "But Lili here has a thing for Asuka."

"SAY WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Oh don't sound so fucking surprised! Don't you idiots know that whoever hates you is either jealous of you or they're in love with you. And of course I'm not jealous of Asuka, I mean, look at me, I'm perfect." Lili smiled.

Jin looked at Hwoarang and smiled. Xiaoyu looked at Julia.

"I'm not jealous of you nor am I in love with you!" Hwoarang shouted.

"I don't know, you were staring kinda hard at me the other day." Jin said.

"Bitch I'm your friend so shut the fuck up!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Julia…" Xiaoyu said.

"Yes Xiaoyu?" Julia smiled.

"I fucking hate you." She said.

"You know what, I fucking hate you more! You're so fucking cheery and annoying and it makes me sick!" Julia shouted.

"Gasp! Well at least I'm not a fucking stick in the mud and I'm not boring!" Xiaoyu shouted.

"So I guess no one cares about your feelings Lili." Asuka shrugged.

"They don't matter, who matters is you, and do you care about my feelings?" Lili asked.

"Lili, I need a day to think it over, I mean, I can't just immediately say I'm bisexual, it's a two day process!" Asuka said.

"Two whole days, but it took Lindsay one look at Sam!" Lili shouted.

"I know but I had a bad experience with a girl…"

"Gasp, you said I was special!" Julia shouted.

"One, I was drunk and two, I wasn't talking about you." Asuka said rolling her eyes.

"Oh."

"Wait, you slept with Julia?" Lili asked.

"Well yeah, 1840 is one hell of a drink." Asuka said.

"And you don't know if you're bi?" Lili asked.

"I like boobs…" Asuka said. "And dick."

"Wait, who was the girl you had a bad experience with?" Julia asked.

"Christie…."

"What did she do wrong, so I won't repeat?" Lili asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I was high and drunk, that's a fucked up combo!" Asuka shouted.

"And you're not bi?" Lili asked.

"Well it seems I'm only bi when I'm drunk!" Asuka said.

"And might I add Asuka, you're a powerful lover when you're drunk." Julia sighed.

"Man, get off her imaginary dick!" Hwoarang shouted.

"So Lili, you're one of those girls who likes other girls?" Jin asked.

"No you dumb fuck!" Lili shouted.

"Oh, you're one of those skirts who love tits?" Steve said.

"Not really, look I just like Asuka, that's it." She said.

"Oh…hey can I watch when you do it?" Jin asked.

"Ugh, dude, that's Lili! You can't watch that!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Shut up and I can't do it until she's drunk!" Lili sighed.

"Well then take her to the bar! If you know that's the only way, you dumb—"

"Hwoarang, don't you dare finish that sentence, so help me I'm going to kick you in the nards!" Lili shouted.

"Hey Asuka, come to the bar with us!" Jin shouted.

"It's 11:30 in the morning, you fucking alcoholics!" she shouted.

"Oh, well come on home to the mansion, we're gonna celebrate!" he said.

"Celebrate what?" she said folding her arms.

"WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE ME AND JIN JIN GETTING TOGETHER!" Xiaoyu shouted.

"Okay, well let's go! EVERYONE UP IN THIS BITCH IS INVITED!" Asuka shouted.

"WOOOH!" Everyone shouted.

"AND WE'RE GONNA TAKE THE LIMO!" Hwoarang shouted looking at Jin.

"YEAH!" Jin shouted.

"WOOH!" they shouted again.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET'S GET THE FUCK ON!" Steve shouted.

X X X

And that's it, in the next chapter there's going to be a party, party crashers, and party poopers. And sorry it took so long and that this is short.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. PARTY IN THE USA**

"WOOH, here's to Jin for getting his own crib in the freaking USA!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Hwoarang, you can't drink and drive!" Xiaoyu said.

"She's right, for the first time in her life." Julia said.

"Open you're freaking eyes, I'm not driving!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Oh…then who is?" they asked. They looked in the driver seat and saw no one.

"OH MY GOD, THERE'S NO ONE AT THE WHEEL!" Xiaoyu shouted. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Shut the hell up, this limo has the smart technology built in it; all I have to do is mark the location on the map and then switch to auto and then boom! I can drink whatever I want." Jin said.

"You shouldn't drink, you're a mean drunk." Asuka said snatching his glass.

"No, you shouldn't drink because you fuck around!" Jin said grabbing it back.

"So? I least I'm a different person when I drink!" she shouted.

"A slut and I'm s'pose to be envious of that?" he shouted.

"Actually, Asuka when you drink, you become a fun bitch. When Jin drinks, he becomes that drunk girl that you tried to avoid at the party but she keeps coming towards you." Hwoarang said.

"Well it's my party and no matter how drunk I get, ya'll better play with me!" Jin shouted.

"Okay." Everyone said, unenthusiastically.

They finally arrived at the mansion, when they walked in; it was a party already being held.

"What the hell?" Jin shouted.

"Hey Jin, I heard about the engagement so I threw you a party." Lee said.

"You son of a bitch, what the hell do you mean engagement? I ain't getting married!" Jin shouted.

"Oh…well congrats anyways!" he shouted.

"Well, what the hell ya'll waiting for, party!" Jin shouted running to the bar.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Everyone started partying and having fun, except for Asuka, Lili, and Julia. Xiaoyu ran to the bar and grabbed a whole bottle of wine.

"Well this is fun, does anyone wanna dance?" Julia asked.

Lili and Asuka gave her a death glare. Julia took the hint and ran to Steve. Lili looked over to Asuka and she was looking at her cousin.

"Sigh…she looks so cute when she's brooding." Lili thought to herself.

"Hey, Lil…"

"Yeah Asuka?"

"Quit staring at me…" she said walking off.

"Ka—AHHH!" Lili shouted. She stormed into the crowd and found Hwoarang at the bar.

"Let's see…I'll do her, I'll do her, I'll do her if she loses the glasses, her—"

"Hey Hwoarang guess what? I got a cherry stuck in my belly button, wanna pour some liquor in it and drink?" Xiaoyu said.

"Ugh, correction, you're the drunk girl everyone tries to avoid." Hwoarang said rolling his eyes.

"Hey everybody, I'm going to take my pants off!" Jin said ripping his pants off.

"Woo!" they cheered.

"Hey everybody, I'm going to take my top off!" Xiaoyu said pulling her top off.

"Woo!" they cheered.

"Ugh, not one but two drunk girls!" Hwoarang said slapping his forehead.

"Did somebody say, take your top off?" a girl shouted. She was standing in front of the door with two other people.

"Oh no it's her!" Asuka said looking at the door.

"You all know that a party ain't a party without us!" she said running to the bar.

She jumped on top and started dancing. One of the guys followed her and started dancing with her.

"Dude, get your junk out my face!" Hwoarang shouted moving out his seat.

"This is just freaking lame…." The other guy said. He looked over and saw Asuka. "Hmm, I guess this isn't so lame."

"Christie, what the hell are you doing here? Nobody invited you or your freaky ass boyfriend!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Because we're the life of the party, woo, body shots on me!" she shouted.

"Hwoary, is that Christie? The Christie Asuka was talking about?" Lili asked.

"Yeah, the one and only, man I need a smoke…Hey Leo!" Hwoarang shouted.

"So Leo, why are you here?" Asuka asked."You're only party favors are weed, more weed and liquor."

"Haha, hellz yeah, but I'm only here because I'm the ride for Christie and Eddy." Leo said.

"Leo, I know you fucking heard me you high ass fucker! Now where's the weed?" Hwoarang said storming over with Lili.

"Shhh, I got a bag, but only for you, me, Asuka, Steve and three more people." He said.

"Hey guys, ooh, are you guys gonna smoke the earth?" Jin said sniffing the bag.

"Okay, Jin, I guess you Lili and now one more person…"

"Can I, I so want to be cool and not a stick in the mud." Julia said.

"Okay, let's go light this fucker up! Rich boy, get us a room." Leo said.

Jin walked behind the bar into a room and they followed. Leo rolled up a joint and smoked it. He then passed it to Asuka and so on and so on. Five minutes later they were all high.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm seriously freaking out!" Lili said slapping her face.

"Whoa, so this is what it feels like to be high, hee hee, I like it! Pro-Earth rocks, woo!" Julia shouted.

"Man, I have always been known for my money, my family, and now my fucking curse! Why can't I be known for me, why?" Jin whined.

"You son of a bitch, at least you have money, family and a fucking curse, where's mine?" Steve shouted.

"You guys are seriously killing my high…damn where's my freaking cupcake?" Asuka shouted.

"Oh, umm, was it with pink frosting and sprinkles?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah, it was! You ate my freaking cupcake you ass?" Asuka shouted.

"I couldn't because you sat on it! Ha ha!" he laughed.

Asuka got up and looked, "Aww shit!"

"Ha ha, you got frosting on your ass!" Leo laughed.

Hwoarang licked the icing on her butt. The rest of them started to laugh and Asuka took the cupcake out her seat and ate it.

"Dude, you both ate ass cake!" Leo laughed.

"Damn…now I'm horny." Asuka said pulling Hwoarang by his hair. "Quit licking my ass."

"Whoa, I think this has heightened my senses, I smell squished cupcake!" Lili said.

"Shhhh, I think the birds are trying to communicating with me. Cawkaw! Cakaww!" Julia said. "Oh my gosh, I heard one!"

"That was you, moron!" Jin said.

"Well hold up Jin, I did hear some bird. Gasp, I think it's in the kitchen being cooked!" Steve said.

"Cawkaw! Cawkaw!" Julia said. "It's coming from that way!"

"Gasp, that's the kitchen and the kitchen has a fridge, with food and beer and food!" Steve said. "Let's go save that bird and get some food!"

"Cawkaw! Cawkaw! Cawkaw! Gasp, it screamed three times, we'd better hurry!" Julia shouted, running off.

"Ha ha, I'm about to hit that, and eat some food!" Steve said running off.

"They're freaking idiots, hey, have you guys ever watched, _That 70's Show_?" Leo asked.

"Well, I do watch _TVLAND _sometimes, which 70's show?" Lili asked.

"No, _That 70's Show_, it use to come on _Fox_, now it comes on _CW_?" he explained.

"Oh…that show, hell yeah I watch it, it's funny ass shit!" Asuka said.

"Wait, where are you going with this?" Jin asked.

"He's implying that we are them, dumbass." Hwoarang said.

"Wow, Hwoarang you're really smart when you're high." Lili said.

"Aww really, thank you—"

"Sike!"

"Ha ha, burn!" Asuka laughed.

"Hey Lili, you are one of the people I love hanging out with. Sike, I fucking hate you!" Leo said.

"Damn, burn…hey, you hate everything." Hwoarang said.

"There are some things that I do like…like—"

"Liquor." Jin said lifting his glass.

"Weed." Asuka said eating the last bit of icing off her shorts.

"Sex." Hwoarang said smoking the rest of the joint.

"And repeat." Lili said staring at her hand. "Wow, my hands are huge!"

"Exactly, damn, where's Steve and that damn bird! I'm hungry!" Leo said walking out.

"Asuka, do you want some of this 1840?" Jin asked. She quickly got up and snatched it and started drinking it.

"Damn Asuka, I said some, not the whole fucking bottle!" Jin shouted.

"Shut the hell up before I spank you!" Asuka shouted.

"Spank me? Hmm, I'm a bit intrigued…" Jin said thinking it over.

Just then Leo busted the door open.

"Leo! What the fuck man?" Jin said. "What the hell is wrong?"

"Dude your 'rents are fucking here and they got the fucking pigs here! THEY'RE SHUTTING US DOWN, WE'RE GOING TO JAIL!" Leo shouted. "I'm gonna get fucked in my ass again! And this time, I didn't ask for it!"

"Dude, you gay, and you are fucking killing my high and my buzz!" Asuka said.

"Shut the hell up before I fuck you in your ass!" he shouted.

"Oh shit, now we're doing something, bring it baby!" she said spanking her ass.

"Damn, really? Because if you're serious I'll fuck—"

"Okay let's go before I end up fucking my cousin." Jin said getting up and walking over to Leo.

"Damn, now that's what I wanna see, hey nice ass!" Asuka shouted.

"Sigh…I'm this close to fucking you, don't make me do it!" Jin said turning around.

"Ooh, you're speaking my language, oww!" she said winking.

"No, your language is Japanese, er, Chinese, dirty knees, look at these!" Lili said showing her boobs.

"Wooh!" they cheered.

"Damn, nice ass tits, girl!" Asuka said. "Gimme a high five!"

Lili went over to give her a high five, and Asuka grabbed her and kissed her. They started making out and the guys were watching.

"Damn…hey don't we gotta kick out your 'rents?" Leo said.

"Yeah…c'mon, let's hurry!" Jin said running out.

Leo walked over and grabbed Hwoarang and they left. Lili and Asuka were all alone. Asuka pulled away from Lili.

"Why'd you stopped?" Lili asked holding her.

"I just want you to know, this isn't a one night stand, you're special…" Asuka said kissing her.

They started kissing each other again. Lili pulled down Asuka's shorts and threw them. Before she could pull off something else, Christie walked in.

"Asuka, who the hell are you doing? You said I was special!" Christie shouted pushing Lili away from her.

"You were, for that night…." She said.

"I don't understand, didn't you say you had a bad experience with her?" Lili asked.

"What, no one hasn't had a bad experience with me!" Christie shouted.

"You fucking burned my left ass cheek with a cigarette, other than that you were fine." Asuka said.

"Good, want more?" Christie said raising an eyebrow.

"Get the fuck on cow, she's mine!" Lili said pushing her.

"You French bitch!" Christie said jumping on top of her.

Lili and Christie started fighting. Asuka just stand there and watch. Hwoarang walked back in and grabbed Asuka and ran. They kept fighting and then noticed Asuka was gone.

"Where did she go?" Lili said looking around.

"I don't know, I was fighting you." Christie said dusting herself off. "Wanna make out?"

"You can't be serious?" Lili said staring at her. Lili then jumped on her and started kissing her.

Lili was making out with Christie, Asuka was having sex with Hwoarang, and Steve and Julia were being arrested for assaulting one of the chefs. Jin and Leo went to go talk to his parents.

"Dad, this is my fucking house, you and your fucking whore can't just come here and tell my peeps to leave!" Jin shouted.

"Jin don't call your new mom a fucking whore—"

"No no, it's okay, I forgive little Jin jin." Anna said.

"Dad, if you and your freaking cop friends don't free my friends and get the hell outta here, I'm gonna call the two fuckers you didn't want to see!"

"Who? My dad and Lee?" Kazuya said raising a brow.

"Uh yeah, them too!" Jin said. "Every fucking body!"

"Okay son, I'll go, but I just wanted you to spend time with my wife that's all." Kazuya said sadly.

"I already did! We spent 20 minutes in the closest right before your wedding!" Jin shouted.

"Oh, well at least your bonding."

"I didn't want to, she pulled me in and started sucking my fireman."

"…."

"So every time you kiss her, you got my firemen in your mouth."

"Sigh…" Kazuya said. He then pulled out a gun and cocked it. "Run, now…"

"Who me?" Jin said. He then looked at his father and he shook his head.

"One, two, three!" he shouted. He shot Anna in her forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry dad." Jin said hugging him.

"It's okay; I was fucking someone else…" Kazuya said hugging. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's finish this fucking party, you need a new momma!"

X X X

So the party is now on again and that's it for now!


	5. Chapter 5

**5. OH NO YOU DIDN'T**

"Okay dad, what do you say about that one?" Jin said pointing at a Xiaoyu. Kazuya sighed and looked.

"You're bullshitting me man! That's your damn, crazy ass fiancée, Xiaoyu!" he shouted.

"She's not my fiancée!" Jin whined stomping his foot. Asuka walked in with Hwoarang's arms wrapped around her.

"So she's not your fiancée….WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO ME?" Asuka yelled banging Jin on the head.

"OWWW, dad Asuka hit me!" Jin cried rubbing his head. Asuka stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well Jin, she hit you because she likes you." Kazuya said. Jin had a confused look on his face.

"Well do you like her back?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know…." Jin said blushing and giggling.

"Eww, stop that!" Asuka said hitting him in the back of the head. "I'm your cousin!"

"Owww, dad she hit me again!" Jin cried louder.

"Okay Jin, you have a choice, either you stoop to her level and hit her back or you can be the bigger person and walk away."

"Huh?" Jin said.

"Either hit her and be a jackass too or walk away and be a smart person." Hwoarang said.

"Ohhhh….I choose….I choose to be the jackass!" Jin shouted. He turned to Asuka and gave her a superman punch in the stomach. She flew into the roof and landed outside.

"Outstanding." A video game voice said. Jin looked around and saw Leo playing with his Xbox 360.

"Leo, why are you playing with my Xbox without me?" Jin shouted angrily.

"Uh, because this is my controller and my video game and if you don't want to play then fine, I can take my shit right back." Leo said.

"You put up a nice point, you're hired!" Jin said shaking his own hand.

"Dude, I don't want a fucking job, I'm no damn suit!" he said.

"I don't like your attitude you're fired!" Jin shouted.

"Bitch, do you understand the fucking words coming out of my mouth? I don't do jobs." Leo shouted.

"But you'll do my mother, ha, funny joke, okay you're hired!" Jin said shaking his own hand again.

"Jin shut the hell up!" Leo shouted.

"Telling me to shut the hell up, hmm, I like your honesty, I'm promoting you!" Jin said shaking his own hand.

"Jin, you fucking dumbass, one, you shake my hand not your own! Two, I don't want the damn job!" Leo shouted.

'Well with that attitude, you're never gonna get hired, you're lucky I'm your friend!" Jin shouted.

"Alright, y'know what, I'm leaving, I'm taking freaky ass Eddy and Christie and then I'mma hit some Hennessey and then I'm out this bitch!" Leo said walking out.

"Fine, I don't like your damn weed anyways!" Jin shouted.

"WEED? Your dumbass is getting weed and you didn't even fucking tell me?" Kazuya shouted.

"Well I guess we're both dumbasses because your dumbass didn't know your wife jiggled my pebbles!" Jin shouted.

"Oh no you didn't, well she only jiggled your pebbles because she couldn't fit my boulders in her tiny hands!" Kazuya shouted.

"Gasp, you son of a bitch!" Jin shouted.

"No, you got me confused with you." Kazuya said.

"Oh no you didn't just call my mother a fucking bitch!" Jin shouted.

"I didn't, you did, you fucking dumbass bastard!" Kazuya shouted.

"Me a dumbass? Oh you have done it now!" Jin said walking around Kazuya.

"Wait! Let me go get everybody before ya'll start to fight!" Hwoarang said running out.

Meanwhile, Leo found Eddy in a corner shivering. Leo walked up to him and got to his eye level.

"Eddy, are you okay man?"

"N-n-no, sh-she did some stuff to me….."

"Who did, what stuff?" Leo said putting his hands on his shoulder. "Who, so I can holler at that bitch."

"It was… it was Xiaoyu!" he cried.

"Xiaoyu, WTF?" Leo shouted backing away. "That's some real fucked up shit! Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure because as soon as she was done she put a panda sticker on my ass saying "Xiaoyu's property", it's fucking her!" Eddy said showing him his ass.

"Damn man this is fucked up, I don't know what to be afraid about, liking the way your ass looks or that I wanna fuck Xiaoyu!" Leo shouted.

"Umm, the whole Xiaoyu part you should be afraid of." Eddy said getting up.

"Ohhh, yeah, that's what I was gonna say. Hey c'mon, help me find your girlfriend." Leo said tapping him on his shoulder.

"Oh, just cut the light on." Eddy said flicking the switch. "She's right there making out with Lili."

"WHUUHHHHHHH?" Leo said dropping his jaw.

"Yeah I know right? Christie, come here girl! Come here girl!" Eddy said opening a bottle of massage oil.

Christie jumped up and sniffed the air and then she ran to Eddy and started jumping up for the bottle.

"That's a good girl, come on let's go to the car so we can go home." he said patting her head. "Yes you love riding in the car, don't you girl?"

"Yes! Yes!" Christie beamed.

"Hey guys, Jin is about to scrap with his dad!" Hwoarang shouted jumping up and down.

"Sweet! Let's go then!" Leo smiled running out. "Hey Hwoarang go get Asuka!"

"Oh shit, I completely forgot." Hwoarang shat running out.

"Asuka? What happened to Asuka?" Lili panicked. "Hwoarang wait up!"

Asuka just got up from where she landed. She looked around and saw Hwoarang and Lili are running towards her.

"What the fuck Aang? I let you have sex with me and you don't even protect me from fucking Jin?" Asuka shouted.

"Wait…Hwoarang you fucking jerk! You took my damn sex away from me, you fucking whore!" Lili shouted slapping him on the arm.

"Oww, A) bitch you didn't give it to me, I took it and as far as I'm concern, I raped you. And number B) it takes a whore to know one and that's all I got to say." Hwoarang said snapping his finger.

"Oh no you fucking didn't just call me a whore." Lili said raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, yeah, I did. I called, it ringed and left the message bitch!" Hwoarang said snapping his finger again.

"This bitch must want his ass kick, right? Am I fucking right?" Lili said getting angry.

"The only bitch I see, is one that bleaches her fucking upper lip hair, am I right?" Hwoarang shouted.

"Y'know what bitch, if you wanna fucking fight then let's fucking fight!" Lili shouted.

"Yeah bitch, I wanna fight you and then use your fucking face as a cup to piss in bitch!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Nah, you got it all twisted honey, I'm going to beat the shit out of you and then make you eat it, cuz all you are is a pile of hot shit!" Lili said getting into Hwoarang's face.

Hwoarang pushed her away and she fell. Lili got up and pushed him down.

"Wait! Let me go get the others!" Asuka said running into the mansion.

Meanwhile, everyone else ran up to where Jin and Kazuya were. Leo opened up the door and you won't believe what he saw…

Okay, I'll tell you but you'll have to read the next chap, so nah nah boo boo on you!


	6. Chapter 6

**6. WE FIGHT, WE BREAK UP, WE KISS, WE MAKE UP**

Okay, when Leo and the gang were on their way upstairs to see the epic battle between Jin and Kazuya. When they finally got to the door, this is what they found.

"What the fuuuuccckkkk?" Leo said dropping his jaw. Everyone else gasped.

"Okay Jin, go on and tell your dad how you feel." Dr. Phil said patting him on the shoulder.

Jin exhaled loudly and then turned to Kazuya, "Dad, when you left mom and me, it hurt. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you and that you hated me…oh and that's the reason why I wanted to kill you in the first place."

"Now, you Kazuya, take what your son just said to you into consideration, he—"

"Dr. Phil, shut the fuck up man! We came up the damn stairs to see these two mother fuckers duke it out and you wanna come all in and play counselor! Now get your ass out so we can watch." Leo shouted.

"Actually Leo, I don't feel the need to fight with my son anymore, unless it's playing Xbox!" Kazuya smiled waving the controller and game in his hand.

"Awesome dad, well don't just stand there, let's play Pa!" Jin said jumping to his feet. Out of nowhere, Jin did something horrible, something no one has seen before….

He smiled…

"Oh, my, god…THERE IS NO GOD! HELL HAS FINALLY FROZE OVER!" Leo shouted running out the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone else screamed, running out.

Jin and Kazuya shrugged and started playing; Dr. Phil looked out the window and saw another squabble.

"This looks like a job for Dr. Phil!" Dr. Phil said jumping out the window.

Meanwhile, everyone else was running down the stairs and they ran into Asuka.

"Guys, GUYS! Hwoarang and Lili are about to fight, come on!" Asuka said running back outside. Everyone else shrugged and went outside.

"Okay, Hwoarang, tell Lili how you feel." Dr. Phil said patting Hwoarang on the shoulder.

"Look, we use to be cool! And—"

"No no, tell her, not yell at her. Talk to her like I am talking to you." Dr. Phil said. "And give her eye contact."

"Okay, sigh, Lili, we use to be BFFs, best fucking friends, and when you fell for someone I liked too, it's like you didn't care about my feelings." Hwoarang said scratching his neck.

"Lili, take what Hwoarang said into consideration." Dr. Phil said.

"Well Hwoarang I don't care how you feel and how you—"

"STOP! DR. PHIL WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Asuka shouted.

"I'm trying to settle Lili and Hwoarang's differences." Dr. Phil said.

Everyone paused and then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because that's fucking Lili man, good luck trying!" Asuka snorted.

"She's right, I'm that difficult." Lili said shaking her head.

"More difficult than Jin and Kazuya?" Dr. Phil asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"Whoa, well I guess I'll go." He said walking away.

"Wait, you just can't give up now!" Hwoarang said. "We need her to change!"

"Man fuck you, I'm not Oprah, hell I'm not even a fucking god! You're on your on!" Dr. Phil said running away.

"Ya see, ya fucking see Lili? Your bitchy-ness scared Dr. Phil away!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Hey don't get mad at me because he didn't have the cahones!" Lili souted.

"Alright, no one's scrapping then Eddy, Christie, get your asses in the car!" Leo said pointing at his car.

"Dude, you got a fucking bus?" Asuka laughed. "You're driving a freaking city bus?"

"Hell yeah, my baby gave me this shit!" Leo said smiling. "She rich!"

"Bzzt, wrong, your ass is banging the fucking city bus driver!" Eddy laughed.

"So the fuck what, at least I didn't get fucked by XIAOYU!" Leo shouted.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"Yes, it's true, I have no fucking shame!" Eddy shouted.

"Whatever, get your ass on this bus, hope you have the fucking tokens!" Leo laughed. "Oops, my bad, you do have tokens cuz I'm damn sure you don't have balls anymore!"

"Alright Leo, you're taking the damn thing too far!" Eddy shouted.

"Okay, me is sorry, now get your Brazilian ass on here!" he shouted.

"Okay, back to the real important issue, Asuka, who do you want?" Lili asked.

"I have to choose?" Asuka asked. "Why do I have to choose? What am I choosing from?"

"Me, loveable, gorgeous, sexy, blonde, your every desire or that red head fucking loser." Lili said pointing at Hwoarang.

"Wrong, me, the absolute sex machine, I will wreck you harder than you know I do, or that mean ass, snobby, bitch." Hwoarang said pointing at Lili.

"Oh, those choices…umm." Asuka said scratching her head. "I don't know."

"You don't know what the—"

"Hey all, where's Eddy?" Xiaoyu said strutting outside.

"He left, why you got that skank walk on?" Hwoarang asked.

"No reason, just felt like strutting my stuff, and hey, if you got it flaunt it." Xiaoyu said playing with her boobs.

"I heard that!" Asuka said giving her a high five.

"I just wish I can fuck Jin…like, out of nowhere he falls out the sky, on top of me—"

Just then, Jin falls out the window where he and Kazuya were playing at. He drops right down on top of Xiaoyu. Everyone looks at each other then up at the window.

"Tag….you're it!" Kazuya said.

"Thank you!" Xiaoyu shouted smothering Jin's face in her boobs.

"Damn Xiaoyu! Hell girl, wish me a damn pony!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Me too shit!" Asuka said.

"Ha ha, I can buy mine, fuck wishing!" Lili laughed.

"Ohmigosh seriously, if you can get me a fucking pony I will fuck you on the spot!" Asuka said shaking her.

"Really? A pony, instead of trying to ride a fucking saddle, you can ride this dick." Hwoarang said winking and grinding his body up and down.

"Damn…uhh, no, I wanna ride the pony!" Asuka shouted.

"Annnnnddddddddd?" Lili said nodding her head towards herself.

"And I'll fuck you on the spot; just give me my damn pony!" Asuka shouted.

"Okay, now we have something, just let me call my daddy and we'll go to the ranch he owns." Lili said pulling out a phone.

Asuka out of nowhere grabs Lili and kissed her on the lips. Hwoarang stand there with his mouth open.

"Lili you bitch, you're buying sex with a horse!" Hwoarang shouted.

"You're only pissed because you didn't think of it!" Lili said sticking out her tongue.

"Yes I am!" Hwoarang said turning his face. He paused and then looked back at Lili and said, "Can I come too?"

"Yes, you are one of my closest allies as well as my enemy." Lili said dialing. "You know the saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."'

"I know bitch, why you think I'm being friends with you?" Hwoarang said in a loud whisper.

"I heard that." Lili said.

"Well why the hell you think I said it that loud?" Hwoarang shouted.

"Shh, she's talking to her dad don't fuck up on my damn pony Hwoarang!" Asuka said.

"Okay, damn….is Jin okay, 'cuz he's just lying there on top of Xiao." Hwoarang said.

"Oh yeah, he's fine!" Xiaoyu said looking at his face. He was unconscious and Xiaoyu got up and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Well Jin is about to get raped by Xiaoyu, that's another victim." Asuka said.

"Okay, he said be there tomorrow, so be dressed accordingly for this." Lili said closing her phone.

"I don't know what dat means…" Hwoarang said.

"Of course you don't, just dress for weather, mud and cow pies." Lili said.

"Okay, so just basically what I wear now…okay so I'll see you tomorrow." Hwoarang said walking away.

"So it's just you and me…" Lili cooed.

"Yep, me and you..." Asuka said poking Lili's nose.

Kazuya walked up to them and looked worried.

"Guys, have you seen Jin, we were playing tag and I tapped him to hard and he fell out the window and I haven't seen him since." Kazuya said. "He's not going to tag me is he?"

"I'm afraid not, well do you wanna eat some _McDonalds _and watch _Finding Nemo_?" Asuka said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes please." Kazuya said.

"Okay, I'll send the driver to go and get some _McDonalds_ while I go pop the DVD in, come on Kazi, let's go put your jammies on and go watch." Asuka said.

"YAY!" Kazuya cheered jumping up and down happily.

So they all go into the house to go and watch _Finding Nemo._ In the next chapter they will go to the ranch and have a good old time….maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. SADDLE UP!**

After Asuka tucked Kazuya in, she went back into the living room and cut the DVD off. She then saw Lili asleep on the couch and put a blanket on her and left.

"In just several more hours I will have my pony!" Asuka beamed.

Lili heard her and smiled, "In several more hours me and you will be doing it and doing it and doing it. Hey, there's someone at the door, who cares, cuz we're doing it and doing it."

Several hours later, it's now time for Lili, Asuka and Hwoarang to go to Rochefort Ranch. Lili told them to meet her at Jin's Mansion at 9 am. When Asuka and Hwoarang finally arrive, it's 1 pm.

"What the hell took you so damn long!" Lili shouted at Asuka.

"I couldn't find the meeting location." Asuka said digging in her ear with her index finger.

"Asuka, the damn meeting location is right at the fucking door!" Lili said pointing at it. "The fucking door of the house YOU live in, YOU sleep in!"

"Oh, well I was here." Asuka said flicking her finger.

"When, huh? When were you here Asuka?" Lili asked.

"Uh, duh Sherlock, I'm right here, right now aren't I?" Asuka said still flicking her finger. "Shit."

"Oh well I know that dumbass and now we're fucking late!" Lili fumed.

"Well I'm sorry." Asuka said still flicking her finger furiously.

"You're sorry? Don't tell me you're fucking sorry cuz I already knew you were sorry! And—"

"I'm really sorry, can I have a hug?" Asuka asked.

"Well….okay." Lili said wrapping her arms around Asuka. Asuka hugged her and wiped her finger on the back of Lili's blouse. Asuka smiled to herself and let go.

"Okay, now where the fuck is that pugly loser we call Hwoarang." Lili asked.

"I'm right the fuck here and I got some peeps who wanted to come too!" Hwoarang said.

"Julia and Steve, no, the answer is fucking no!" Lili said.

"Aww, come on the more the merrier!" Steve said.

"Hey, if you want to have a gay old time, you do that by your damn self, I'm just trying to let you and Jules go so we all can have a good time!" Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang, you dumb piece of shit, that's what the hell I was saying!" Steve shouted.

"Aigh, aigh, aigh, you have no fucking right to call me a dumb piece of shit, only fellow dumb pieces of shit can call me that!" Hwoarang said.

"What up dumb piece of shit!" Xiaoyu said slapping him on the back walking pass.

"The sky my dumb piece of shit!" Hwoarang shouted. "See?"

"All I see is two fucking idiots!" Lili shouted. "Now, if you're going get your asses in the damn car!"

They all pile into the limo and are on their way. On their way to the ranch, Steve tells them a story.

"When I was little, I was in the mall with my mother. I had to pee really badly, so I ran from her and bumped an old lady into a pyramid of cans. The old lady hollered for the manager and police. I couldn't get away because she was holding onto me. Anyways, the manager came and told me to apologize and pick up every last can. I did, and afterwards I really had to go bad. I walked this time and I looked up and saw the bathroom sign. I walked quickly to it and got stopped by a little girl crying. She grabbed on the back of my shirt and told me to help her find her mommy. I sighed and pointed to a lady that was right behind her and she smiled and ran to her. Now I really, really had to go, so I walked closer to the sign. When I got there, I had found out that the men's bathroom is out of order. I turned to see if anyone was looking then proceed on. I walked into the ladies' bathroom and—"

"I'm sorry but, where are you going with this story?" Hwoarang asked.

"I'm going nowhere with this story, how is that even possible to go somewhere with a story?" Steve asked.

"No dumbass, that's not what I meant, I mean, what does you telling this fucking story have to do with anything?" Hwoarang asked.

"Ummm, nothing, I was just trying to pass the time. But if you want to be a little bitch about it then never mind." Steve said huffing.

"Finally, thank you Hwoarang." Lili sighed. "I don't think I could take his accent any longer."

"MY ACCENT? You're fucking accent is a heluva lot worse than mine!" Steve shouted.

"No, my accent is sexy; yours reminds me that I haven't watched _American Idol_ and _Hell's Kitchen _in three years!" Lili said.

"Wrong, you're fucking accent sounds like if I were to touch you or breathe the same air as you that I would get a fucking incurable disease." Steve said.

"_Bzzt_, wrong, you accent is so fucking annoying, that I rather go and talk to a prostitute than to talk to you because at least she would have better hygiene!" Lili shouted.

"You're accent is so fucking annoying that I would rather get anal raped and have the brute whisper sweet nothings in my ear than to hear you say a fucking word!" Steve shouted.

"Oh yeah, well every time you open your fucking mouth to talk, whoever you're talking to gets gingivitis!" Lili said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh yeah, well every time you open your fucking mouth I get drunk from your hot ass wine breathe!" Steve said pointing at her.

"Look, both of your fucking accents are annoying, now shut the fuck up!" Hwoarang shouted.

"YOU'RE ACCENT IS FUCKING ANNOYING!" Steve and Lili shouted.

"That may be so, but at least my voice isn't!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Oh my god, could you all shut the fuck up! Every last one of your fucking accents are annoying, but when every last one of your fucking accents are going at once, it's like you're writing my fucking suicidal note as we go!" Julia shouted. "Now shut the fuck up!"

"You know who I can't stand, Americans, who the fuck do they think they are? Telling us that our accents are annoying?" Steve said. "You feel me Lili?"

"No I don't, no American has ever told me that my accent was annoying, maybe it's just you." Lili laughed.

"Oh, I see….well who cares, my accent is always a charmer for the gals." Steve said raising his eyebrows at Asuka.

"Fuck off pest, the only British guy I'd go for is Simon Cowell." Asuka said.

"No, Gordon Ramsey is my game, growl!" Julia growled. Then she looked at Steve. "Uhh, I mean you are Steve!"

"Whatever bitch, just know you have to come home soon." Steve said pissed. "And that there's no stopping."

"Sigh, you know what, I don't give a damn, besides I'm not coming back, we were a one time thing, and nothing more." Julia said moving to sit next to Asuka.

"Oh really, well that's fine with me! Good luck with finding a cure for ho!" Steve shouted.

"Oh yeah, well good luck for finding a cure for poison oak herpes bitch!" Julia shouted.

"Sigh, can't I hang out with someone normal?" Asuka said shaking her head.

"NO!" they all shouted.

After the long and horrible ride, they finally make it to the Rochefort Ranch. Everyone plied out of the car and looked up at the ranch.

"What the hell? This isn't a ranch, this is a fucking resort!" Julia shouted.

"Yeah, and the ranch is this way." Lili said walking.

They walk pass the old, rich couples and pick up a few sandwiches on the way. Lili looks puzzled and mumbles to herself and then turns and walk in the other direction.

"Lili, what the hell are you doing? Where are we going?" Hwoarang asked.

"Umm, I made a mistake, it's this way." Lili said walking.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me that your ranch is the fucking Netherlands ranch, because if it is the Netherlands, I'm going to kick your ass for lying." Asuka said.

"Umm, was that supposed to be funny?" Steve asked.

"No, it was supposed to be a fucking threat!" Asuka shouted.

"Look, if you want to go the damn ranch then follow me!" Lili shouted.

Everyone followed her and went pass the old couples once again. They had reached the other side and still saw no ranch.

"Okay Lili, we've been walking for like days, where the hell is it?" Julia asked.

"Okay, first of all, it's only been an hour and fifteen minutes, secondly, I don't know." Lili said scratching her head.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me you lied." Asuka cried.

"Okay, I won't tell you that I lied." Lili said walking.

"Oh my god, you bitch!" Asuka cried.

"Oooh, I knew I shouldn't have trust you! You make my butt itch!" Steve said scratching his ass.

"Actually that would be the herpes babe." Julia smiled. "And I have calamine lotion and you can't have it, what up now bitch?"

"Oh my god, you were fucking serious about the damn poison oak herpes?" Steve shouted.

"Well, it's not herpes, but I did fuck you up with some poison oak, so it does look like you have herpes." Julia explained.

"Damn, you are one crazy ass bitch, you are now number one, and someone tell Xiaoyu that she is now number two." Hwoarang said writing it down.

"Okay back to the main problem, Lili you said you had a ranch!" Asuka shouted.

"I did have a ranch, but now it's a resort!" Lili smiled. "So, you can still ride the horses, but it's not necessarily a funking ass ranch!"

"Okay Lili, where are the horses?" Asuka asked.

"Umm, I don't know." Lili said looking down at her shoes.

"Well get the looking, you're not going to find them staring at your shoes are you?" Asuka said with her hands on her hips.

"No ma'am, umm, no." Lili said. "Well, I think there's a horse track around here somewhere and if we find that, then we can find the stables."

"Okay Lili, is this even your ranch?" Asuka asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, we are trespassing." Lili said sheepishly.

"Wait, did she just say that we were trespassing?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yes, I did, we are trespassing and umm the landowners here are fucking screwballs." Lili said twisting her wrist, so she could do the crazy sign.

"Umm, how crazy?" Julia asked looking around.

"Let's just say, they're so crazy that they are the definition of-MAD!" Lili said dramatically.

"What the fuck is all this? Aunt Samantha, we have trespassers on our estate!" A boy yelled.

"Man shut the fuck up!" Hwoarang said hitting him in the back of the head. They boy rubbed where he hit him.

"Oh, it's you, now what the hell do you want, Emily?" the boy said.

"Nothing from your thieving family!" Lili shouted.

"Then why are you here, on my estate?" he said.

"Because I felt like it, now what the fuck are you going to do about it?" Lili said.

"This, RELEASE THE HOUNDS!" he shouted.

Out of nowhere, five aggressive, nasty, horny dogs jumped up in the air and land right in front of them. Each dog looked at the Tekken fighters, deciding on which one they will chase. The boy held up a hand and they stayed behind him.

"Okay, now, is that what you want? My dogs to eat you and your sexy buddies?" He said smiling deviously.

"OH MY GOD that is it, FRIENDSHIP OVER!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Umm, Lili, do mind telling him sorry so he can keep these hellhounds away from us?" Julia asked.

"Lili, if you ever wanna have sex with me, you'd say sorry so we can live!" Asuka shouted.

"Shit, I'm sorry Bradley." Lili said clenching her teeth.

"That's better, so do you mind introducing me to your sexy ass friends and the girls?" he said.

Everyone looked at one another and had a confused look on their face.

"Especially the red head, he heh." He giggled.

"What red head is he talking about?" Hwoarang asked.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"You, you idiot, you're the only one with red hair in our gang!" Steve shouted.

"See; don't you want a guy with a faggot ass voice like that?" Hwoarang asked.

"Nooo, I like my men, well, rough around the edges." Bradley said winking.

"Well hell, take Asuka, she's rough around the edges, hell Lili too!" Hwoarang said pointing at them.

"Actually, all the KOIFT girls are rough around the edges." Steve stated.

"See, there you go again, shut the hell up!" Hwoarang shouted. "Or stop talking to me and do your thang!"

"Sorry, he has his eyes on you." Steve said.

"Yes, I do, and I will do anything to have you." Bradley smiled.

"Okay, dude, slavery is over, get the fuck on with that." Hwoarang said.

Lili nudged Hwoarang in his side hard and told him to shut up.

"Would you let us ride your horses, if you can spend time with Hwoarang?" she asked.

"Oh yes! So, is that all?" he asked.

"Yes, for now." Lili smiled.

"Then it's a deal!" he beamed.

Hwoarang looked pissed and said, "Nope, nuh uhn, that's it I'm fucking out for real now."

"You mean you were out for fake?" Asuka laughed.

"Don't piss me off anymore than what I am, okay? Now you, you punk ass ranch owning bitch! I do not accept, which means to hell with your deal!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Shit." Steve said.

"What?" the girls asked looking at Steve.

"Emm, remember back in the car and we were drinking _Monsters_?" he asked.

"Yeah." They said confused.

"And remember, how Hwoarang pissed me off about the story?" he asked.

"Yeah." They said putting it together.

"Okay, good, I thought I was losing my mind." He smiled relieved.

"That's it, I'M GONNA RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" Asuka said grabbing his shirt.

"Umm hello, back to me!" Hwoarang said flinging his arms.

"What now bitch, it doesn't always have to be about you." Asuka said snapping her neck.

"Hold up, who does this beeyotch think she's talking to?" Hwoarang said looking around.

"Umm, honey, I think, hold on, I am….talking to….Y-O-U….you!" she said.

"No she just didn't, you little—"

"So, you are sexually ambiguous?" Bradley asked.

"No I'm not any damn sexually ambiguous person, bitch!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Hwoarang, do you even know what the hell sexually ambiguous means, hell, ambiguous for that matter?" Asuka asked.

"No, I don't!" Hwoarang shouted. "But I do not care, I'm not!"

"Hwoarang being sexually ambiguous is like saying you're sexually confused, y'know, bisexual." Julia stated.

"Ohhh, well you mean what Asuka and you are?" Hwoarang smiled.

"I'm not sexually ambiguous, I know what the fuck I want!" Asuka shouted.

"If you say so…." Hwoarang said looking around. "I mean, why else would you have me as your boyfriend and Lili as your girlfriend?"

"Because I like dick and tits, 'nuff said!" Asuka shouted. "Anything the fuck else you want me to add?"

"No, you have summed it up for me, thanks." Hwoarang said.

"No problem, just doing my job." Asuka smiled.

"Umm, hello, what about my date?" Bradley asked.

"Look, if you want to take me out, then you got to make me feel special, I want a damn lobster and to watch monster trucks crash and battle." Hwoarang said.

"Is that all?" Bradley asked.

"Hell no, shit, let a bitch finish? And I want some bling and for you to pimp my ride—"

"Hwoarang, you don't have a ride." Steve said.

"Shut the hell up! Oh, and I'm going to need you to get me a ride and I want a million dollars in my bank account and then when all that shit is together, then I will go on a date with you." Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang, you prostitute." Lili said.

"Bitch don't get mad because I'm getting paid!" Hwoarang said snapping his head.

"Oh whatever, so Bradley, are you going to do it or what?" Lili asked.

"Yes, so come on Hwoarang let's go, everyone else the stables are right there." Bradley said pointing right behind them.

"Well ain't this 'bout a bitch!" Hwoarang said stomping his foot. "We passed the bitch like two fucking times!"

"So that's what the hell was funking, hell I thought it was Steve's breath." Julia said waving her hand.

"You all and these damn stereotypes!" Steve shouted. He started to cry and ran away.

"Aww shit, somebody go find the little bitch. Wait, never mind, he just went to sit under that tree, okay let's go ride!" Asuka shouted.

So Asuka, Julia and Lili all rode the horses. Steve was still sitting under the tree crying and Hwoarang went on his dream day with Bradley. In the next chapter certain some ones are going to fall—for each other and fall as in, well, fall. Maybe Asuka and Lili will finally do it in the next chap or maybe Asuka might stall it for just a little bit longer. There's only one way to find out, and that's to read the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. I WANT YOU**

Asuka, Julia and Lili were riding horses while Steve was under a tree crying and Hwoarang was on his dream day with Bradley. Anyways, Julia was riding her horse, showing off to Lili and Asuka, until her horse tossed her off and she landed face first in dog poo. Asuka and Lili could not stop laughing.

"Eww, fuck! Doesn't Hwoarang's boyfriend know how to clean up after his fucking dogs?" Julia said wiping it off with her hand. "Shit."

"Yeah, I believe that is shit." Asuka laughed. "I mean it smells like it—"

"No shit Sherlock!" Julia shouted shaking her hand.

"No, there is some shit, on your face and hand." Lili laughed. "Ha ha, there's a bathroom back that way."

"You mean inside the building, but of course there would be a bathroom in a fucking building!" Julia shouted. "God, if you two will be done with this crap and pussy boy would stop crying, I will be in the shower."

"Okay, bye bye!" Asuka giggled. "Shit face!"

Lili turned and looked at Asuka and smiled. Then she had remembered her favorite spot.

"Hey Asuka, do you want to see something neat?" Lili asked.

"Is it gay?" Asuka asked.

"No, it's neat and really pretty—cool!" Lili said.

"Hmm, no, it sounds gay." Asuka said rubbing her horse's neck.

"Well too bad bitch because you are going!" Lili said slapping Asuka's horse ass.

The horse whined and stood on its hind legs and Asuka fell off. Then the horse ran away and Asuka looked up at Lili with a pissed look.

"What the hell Lili? I say no and you make me fall on my ass?" Asuka said getting up.

Lili snorted, "I bet next time you will listen to—whoa!"

Asuka slapped Lili's horse ass and it took off with Lili.

"Shit, I was hoping she would fall off. Fuck, now I gotta chase after her!" Asuka said running after her.

Steve looked around and cried, "What about me dammit?"

After he had said that one of Bradley's horny hellhounds came to him and licked his face.

"Aww, you just want a friend, me—what the hell are you doing to my leg?" Steve screamed.

The dog growled at him and jumped on top of Steve and started humping him. Meanwhile, Asuka finally caught up and Lili stopped in her tracks.

"Now do you want to go see my favorite place or you could just stay with whiny ass Steve until Hwoarang gets back?" Lili asked.

"Fine, let me hop on." Asuka said climbing up.

"Good, now hang on tight." Lili said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Asuka said.

"I just did, and if you want to be stupid, then I'm going to let stupid be stupid." Lili said.

"I'm not stupid—whoa!" Asuka shouted falling again on her butt.

"See? Stupid…." Lili sung.

"You did that on purpose!" Asuka said rubbing her butt.

"Yeah…now come on, you can walk because gravity is not your—whoa!" Lili said falling off.

Her horse ran off and left Lili and Asuka alone.

"You bitch!" Lili shouted.

"So now that you don't have a horse, do you want to show me that spot now?" Asuka chuckled.

"No! I don't want to show you anything!" Lili shouted getting up.

"Ooh, is someone getting angry?" Asuka cooed.

"Yes! I'm fed up with you and this whole damn charade! Quite frankly, I'm done with your fucking mind games!" Lili shouted storming off.

"Hey where the hell do think you are going?" Asuka said following her.

"Anywhere I damn well please!" Lili shouted walking faster.

Asuka walked faster and pushed Lili to a tree and said, "Like hell you are!"

"Let me go! I'm mad at you!" Lili shouted jerking herself away from her grip.

Asuka placed her hands onto the wall so Lili couldn't leave and laughed.

"Let me leave Asuka!" Lili shouted. "This isn't fucking fun—"

Lili was cut off by Asuka's lips. Asuka kissed her and then pulled away laughing.

"Why did you kiss me?" Lili asked. "I-I told you I didn't want to play your games anymore!"

"What games? I don't know what you are talking about." Asuka said looking around. "Wow flowers; was this what you were talking about, a garden?"

"Huh, don't try to change—yeah, why?" Lili asked.

"Because we are here already…man you got to get some glasses!" Asuka laughed.

"I have some, so about that kiss…" Lili said.

"Yeah this place is nice, told you it was going to be gay." Asuka said looking around.

"I didn't ask about this place grandma, I was asking about—"

"The kiss? Because I felt like it, if you got a problem with it then I won't kiss you, alright?" Asuka said irritated.

"You and this fucking attitude!" Lili shouted.

Asuka pushed herself up against Lili and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, now what are you going to do about it?" Asuka asked seductively.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Lili said pulling Asuka's hair, making her head jerk back.

"Heh heh, whatever you want." Asuka said pressing herself up against Lili harder.

Lili kissed Asuka and kept pulling her by her hair. Asuka rubbed her hands up and down Lili's body.

"I want you…" Asuka cooed sucking on her neck.

"Yeah, and I know you do." Lili said looking into her eyes.

She pulled on Asuka's hair and gave her a passionate kiss. Asuka tugged at Lili's shirt.

"Take it off, now, give me a show and take it off." Asuka said pulling off her own.

Lili smiled and pulled her shirt off and started dancing. Asuka pulled her into her and gave her a kiss. Lili stopped the kiss and started sucking on Asuka's boobs. Asuka started moaning and pulled Lili's face back up to hers and kissed her.

"ACHOO!" someone sneezed.

Lili and Asuka were startled and stopped to see.

"HWOARANG!" they shouted.

"Oh what, no bless you? Oh, you can continue, don't let my sneeze stop you." He said wiping his nose on a dollar bill.

"You actually ruined the moment…" Asuka said scratching her head.

"Really? Oh well, come on let's get the hell out of here." Hwoarang said walking over to his new ride.

"Hwoarang, you bought the damn Bat-mobile?" Asuka asked confused. "That's the fucking ride you want?"

"Man, you really are a dumb piece of shit." Lili said shaking her head.

"But it's THE Bat-mobile!" he said smiling.

"Hwoarang, how the hell is everyone going to fit into it?" Asuka shouted.

"Uh gee Asuka, I thought everyone was going to ride in Lili's limo, I mean that is how we got here." Hwoarang said rolling his eyes.

"Okay but still man, you couldn't get a Lambo, Escalade, or a fucking Jag?" she said confused.

"Hell I could've got a damn private jet, but I want the mother fucking Bat-mobile!" Hwoarang smiled.

"Does that piece of shit even work?" Lili asked.

"Well how the hell do you think I got here?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hwoarang, you could've got that and a jet you piece of shit!" Asuka shouted.

"Hey, I don't appreciate you calling my car a piece of shit, at least have some respect for me and call me the piece of shit!" Hwoarang said.

"OH my GOD, you are hurting my head, Steve and Julia better turn up right—"

"HA HA HAH!" Julia laughed. She was walking with Steve over to them.

"What's so fun—damn Steve, what fucked you up?" Asuka asked. When Asuka said that, that made Julia laugh harder.

"I got fucked by a damn dog that's what the hell fucked me up, down and all the fuck around!" he said pissed. "Hey who bought the Bat-mobile?"

"I did." Hwoarang said smiling.

"Nice." Steve smiled.

"Hey, I see you got a number on you back in red ink." Lili said.

"A) that red "ink" you see, is my blood. And number B) it was the dog's number." Steve said.

"Hah ha, oh…so are you guys ready to go?" Julia asked. "Because I don't think I can take this place any longer."

"Yeah let's go." Steve said shaking his head. "Lili, where's your limo?"

"At Jin's house, with my cell phone in it." Lili said looking at her shoes.

"Damn, that means we got to ride in Hwoarang's fucking car." Asuka said.

"Don't worry, plenty of room in this bitch!" Hwoarang said pushing a button on a remote.

The car added a back seat and everyone got in but Steve and Hwoarang.

"There's not enough room back here." Steve said.

"Oh that's because you have to sit in the trunk." Hwoarang said popping the back open.

"But why?" Steve asked. "Haven't I been through enough?"

"Hey if it was up to me I'd let you sit in the car and let Lili sit in the trunk, but it's not." Hwoarang said.

"But it is up to you, this is your ride." Steve said confused.

"I know which is why your funking, bloody ass gotta sit back here." Hwoarang said tapping the floor of the trunk.

"It's actually enough room in here for me to sit." Steve said looking.

"Hey that's great; now get your ass in the car." Hwoarang said pushing Steve in. He closed the trunk and got in the driver seat and drove off.

"So Lili, what did you and Asuka do?" Julia asked.

Lili blushed and saw Asuka smiling from the mirror.

"D.W.A.I." Lili replied.

"Okay, whatever, don't tell me, just know that mother earth talks to me!" Julia said.

"And she is telling you that you need to be on meds! Now shut the hell up, I can't hear the Batman theme music!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Hey, do you guys want me to finish my story?" Steve asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

So the gang is now on their way back to Jin's house. Will Jin regain consciousness and will Kazuya finally get tagged back by him? Will Asuka and Lili finish what they have started?

Only one way to find out, read the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. UMM….OKAY**

Hwoarang and the gang finally arrive at Jin's house. Xiaoyu and Kazuya are on the porch with a sad look on their face. Everyone steps out of the car and runs over to them.

"Xiaoyu, what's wrong?" Asuka asked.

"It's Jin, he-damn who got the Bat mobile?" Xiaoyu shouted jumping up.

"That would be me, yep, Mr. Big-shot!" Hwoarang said pointing at himself.

"Nice." Xiaoyu said bobbing her head up and down. "Can I see how this baby handles?"

"Umm, Xiaoyu, would Jin be alright?" Kazuya asked.

"Huh? I don't know, we hafta wait until Lei gets here—"

"Step aside, I'm a college student." Julia said pushing Asuka and Lili out her way.

"Umm, idiot, we all are." Lili said dusting herself off. "And keep your mitts off the Couture!"

"You all are age appropriate for college, not actual college students." Julia said rolling her eyes. "Idiots for life!"

"Who the hell are you to look down on me? I have a Bat-mobile, no loans I have to pay off, and I don't have to eat ramen noodles because I have to, I eat them because I want to." Hwoarang stated.

"Damn, Julia, what the hell does your smart ass have to say now?" Lei said walking up to them.

"Absolutely nothing, I have to go now, because I have to study for my exam." Julia said walking away with her head held high.

"Hey Julia!" Kazuya shouted.

"Yeah?" Julia said turning around.

"Want this sandwich?" Kazuya said taking a bite out of it.

"Yes! No, I mean, yeah if you're giving it to me." Julia said shrugging.

"Here" Kazuya said taking another bite.

He then threw it in the air and it fell on the ground two feet from her.

"You were suppose to catch it!" Kazuya said stomping his foot.

Julia picked up the sandwich and dusted it off.

"Eww, you're not gonna eat that, are you?" Lili said disgusted.

"She has to, that's her only meal." Hwoarang said snickering.

"No, I'm going to use it as compost for my garden." Julia said picking out the dirt.

"Then just leave it dirty." Asuka said with a confuse look.

"That's because she's LYING! She's about to devour that sandwich the moment we turn around." Hwoarang shouted.

"I'm not lying! Hwoarang you don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Julia shouted.

"Aren't you supposed to be pregnant, with Jin's baby?" Asuka asked tilting her head.

"Different story, Asuka, different story!" Jin said rubbing his head.

"Yay, Jin's all better!" Kazuya and Xiaoyu shouted.

"Who and the hell jammed my nose up with crayons? And who put a damn sticker on my ass?" Jin shouted.

"Aww shit, you guys have awakened the dragon!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Shut the fuck-you got the Bat-mobile?" Jin asked.

"Yep, ain't she purrty?" Hwoarang said.

"No, I don't know how the hell you bought it or where you got the money to get that shit but if I find out it was out of my bank account, your ass will be the devil's playpen!" Jin shouted.

"Oh no, he's back to being a buzz kill." Asuka said.

"A wise ass is more like it." Lei said.

"Why the hell are you two talking about me like I'm not even here I'm right the fuck in fron—"

"Yay Jin, you're all better, let's play! Come on Jin play!" Kazuya said.

"Dad, no, you're fucking 40 something. Hell, you might be 50, anyways, you too damn grown for this crap!" Jin said.

"So Jin doesn't want to play?" Kazuya asked.

"No, Jin wants his dad to go to the stripper club and turn into a man!" Jin said.

"Thank god! I could not do this shit anymore, okay kids take care." Kazuya said in his normal tone. "But first, I need to go buy some more shoes."

"Why don't you just buy the whole damn store?" Jin shouted.

"That's not a bad idea, I love shoes, sneakers mostly, and I love buying things people can't have. Thanks son." Kazuya said patting Jin on the shoulder.

Jin slightly smiled and his eyes glistened.

"Aww Jin, you're not about to cry are you? Aww that's gay, Jin you're gay!" Lei said.

"He's going to write about this in his diary later." Asuka laughed.

"Bitch you swore you would never tell!" Jin shouted.

"Aww, that's gayer than what just happened!" Lei shouted.

"It's a _Harry Potter_ diary." Asuka laughed harder.

"It's actually a journal of all my personal thoughts and events, and yes, it's _Harry Potter_." Jin said.

"Hah ha. _Today, I was in a Quidditch match with Slitheren and I had won, and then in Potions and Spells class, I casted a spell on Ron and he turned into a toad!_" Hwoarang teased.

"Well damn Hwoarang, are you a _Harry Potter_ fan?" Julia said chewing.

"Yes, yes I am. Shoot, I love little Harry, Ron and Hermoine; shit, those kids grew up too fast!" Hwoarang said crying.

Jin nodded and he started crying too. Hwoarang and Jin ran to each other and were about to hug until they changed their minds.

"Wait, we can cry together, but we can't hug, that's gay." Jin sniffed.

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking." Hwoarang sniffed.

"It's too late anyways, you two are gay." Lei said shaking his head.

"Lei, shut the fuck up, Julia, you ate that sandwich, didn't you?" Hwoarang said blowing his nose.

"Yes." Julia said shaking her head in shame. She started to cry and ran off.

"Poor kid, I should've given her a dollar or two." Hwoarang said shaking his head.

"Hwoarang, she's not a kid." Asuka said shaking her head. "She's the same age as you!"

"Shhh." Hwoarang said nodding.

"Is this what you all do everyday?" Lei asked. They all nodded. "Weirdoes."

"Oh we're the weirdoes, when your grown ass is still playing _SONY_ products!" Steve shouted.

"Dude, you are the alpha weirdo, and besides, there's nothing wrong with playing video games. Hell if anything, they are keeping me sane." Lei said.

"I don't know how they are keeping you sane when you were insane from the beginning." Jin stated.

"Yeah, no cop, pig, po-po, or whatever we call you guys now, is gonna go chase after some damn perpetrator, unless he took the last glazed doughnut." Hwoarang added.

"Plus, you do stunts on freaking cars and buildings like you're freaking Jackie Chan!" Steve shouted.

"Ugh, I'm so sick and tired of that comparison, he is an actor, if anything, he took that shit from me!" Lei shouted.

"Uh-oh, somebody is getting mad." Lili cooed.

"Only dogs get mad." Lei said shrugging.

"Then shouldn't you be barking right now?" Asuka asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm being attacked by freaking kids?" Lei shouted.

"You could do something about it, hell, you could kick all our ass without a sweat, Jackie Chan." Hwoarang smiled.

"You're damn Skippy I can—"

"Guys, guys I just found out something!" Leo shouted running to them.

"What?" everyone shouted.

"That's what, but no seriously, I think I am a her-a-fur-dite!" he cried.

"You mean hermaphrodite, dumbass?" Lili laughed.

"Yeah what Lili just said, I'm a her-a-fur-dite!" Leo cried.

"Well, how did you find that out pansy?" Hwoarang asked laughing.

"Well, you know how they give me girl hair customizations and how they put me in the _Tekken 6 _Art book as a dude?" Leo panicked.

"Oh, didja know that you are on the girls' side in _Tekken Tag Tournament 2_?" Xiaoyu asked.

"No, no I didn't! Oh my dear lord! Why? Why Namco?" Leo cried.

He, she, it—Leo started crying and everyone just stared at him, her, it. Lei then broke the silence.

"Okay, if no one is going to ask then I would, do you have both parts?" he asked.

"Eww, you're gay for asking that!" Jin shouted.

'NO—I am not, you're the one who's sleeping around with your rivals—"

"I TOLD YOU MAN, THOSE ARE STORIES!" Jin shouted.

"And pictures." Lili added.

"Fan art does not count! And besides, you shouldn't talk, you too have some pics!" Jin shouted.

"Dude, why are you yelling? She's right next to you!" Asuka shouted.

"Asuka shut the fuck up!" Jin shouted.

"NO, you shut the fuck up!" she shouted back.

"Shut the puck up!" Jin shouted.

"Puck?" everyone said confused.

"Shut the duck up!" Asuka shouted.

"Duck?" everyone said confused.

"Noo, shut the stuck up!" Jin shouted.

"Stuck up?" they said confused.

"Stuck up, bitch you're stuck up!" Asuka shouted.

"Bitch you're just mad because you are bald headed-" Jin shouted.

"Ha ha, bald headed skittle-dittle, you ain't got no hair in the middle!" Hwoarang laughed.

"I'm not bald headed; you eat dick bitch!" Asuka shouted.

"Wait, who are you talking to me or Jin?" Hwoarang asked.

"I'm talking to the bitch who eats dick!" Asuka yelled.

"Oh, well Hwoarang, she's talking to you." Jin said patting him on the shoulder.

"The hell she ain't, but we do know who she's not talking about!" Hwoarang said looking at Lili.

"Hwoarang, don't start anything with me." Lili said irritated.

"You don't want me to start shit because I finish it victoriously." Hwoarang smiled.

"Victoriously, aww hell no, you got to be making that word up." Steve said.

"No, it's a real word and hey Leo are you going to answer—"Lei said.

"Doesn't anyone give a damn about me and my condition?" Leo cried.

"Why should we, you don't give a damn about anyone else's condition!" Hwoarang said.

"Yeah, last Tuesday I was talking about my new hair condition that I bought at the store and you told me you didn't give a damn!" Xiaoyu said.

"Man Xiaoyu, what the hell are you talking about? It's called hair condition-ER not condition!" Jin said.

"Damn Jin, don't you know how to pick 'em." Hwoarang teased.

"Sigh," Jin said putting his hand in a back-hand slapping position,"Bitch, speak to me correctly!"

Hwoarang looked around, "Do you guys see a bitch? Oh wait, I found one!"

"Hwoarang stop pointing at me, you freaking piece of shit!" Lili shouted.

"Damn, is it somebody's time of the month?" Steve asked looking at Lili.

"Ooh, I was student of the month, last semester!" Xiaoyu said smiling.

"You and this damn randomness!" Jin shouted.

Everyone stared at Jin scared out of their wits.

"I like it." He smiled.

"Eww, don't do that!" Leo shouted startled.

"Don't do what?" Jin asked dumbfound.

"Don't smile man, it's freaking creepy." Leo said.

"Bitch, you're the one with a dick and a pussy—That's creepy!" Jin shouted.

"So, I'm still human!" Leo screamed, "Sorta!"

"Oh my god, I wish Steve would take a bath!" Lili cried.

Everyone laughed except Steve.

"Damn, I honestly thought she was going to wish we would shut up." Hwoarang laughed, "But yeah, you do need a bath."

"Damn man, did you fuck the girl or did you kill her?" Lei asked.

"What is with you and questions? You are not a game show host!" Steve shouted.

"Whatever bitch, I take you didn't get some." Lei said irritated.

"Oh yeah, he got some!" Asuka laughed. "Just not from a bitch!"

"Eww, you fucked a dude? That's gay, I always thought you were." Lei said taking a step away from Steve.

"I didn't fuck a brute!" Steve shouted, "And I ain't gay!"

"Eww, you fucked a her-a-fur-dite like me?" Leo gasped.

"Eww, that's gay and weird!" Lei said taking another step away.

"No!" Steve yelled, "I ain't fuck a dude or a hermaphrodite! I got—"

"Man, who the hell you think you are yelling at?" Hwoarang shouted.

"Yeah, have you lost your damn mind, or did you forget who the fuck I am?" Jin added.

"Man, no one wasn't even talking to you dumbasses!" Steve shouted.

"Dumbasses?" Hwoarang and Jin said shocked.

"Yo homie, I think somebody grew some balls." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah, I think you're right, and that somebody is a bitch!" Jin added.

"Dudes, seriously, I'm not in the mood." Steve said backing away.

"Nah man, nah, you messed up talking to me and my homie like that." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah, if anything I am a smart ass and my boy's a jerk ass." Jin said.

"Oh my god, first I get fuck by a dog and now I'm about to get my ass kick by my best friends." Steve said, "Worst-Day-EVER!"

"Wait," Hwoarang laughed, "You got fucked by a dog?"

"Yeah, Aang, I told—I told you." Steve said flabbergasted.

"Really? When was this?" Hwoarang said thinking.

"About twenty damn minutes ago." Steve said puzzled.

"Damn Aang, your reaction time is slow as hell." Asuka said digging in her ear.

"Yeah, well, life's like that, you know." Hwoarang said.

"What? Man, how is that statement relevant to what she just said?" Lei asked.

"Bitch, yo momma! Don't curse at me!" Hwoarang shouted.

"What, dude, I didn't curse at you—"

"Yes you did!" Hwoarang shouted.

"How?" everyone asked.

"By using words like statement and relevant, how the hell do I know that you aren't just using those fancy ass words to just cuss at me?" Hwoarang stated.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore, I'm going in the house." Lili said tapping Asuka on the shoulder before going into the house.

"Yeah, me too, I'm hungry." Asuka said walking in.

"Eww." Xiaoyu said.

"What?" they asked.

"They're about to do it." Xiaoyu said.

"Do what?" they asked.

"IT." Xiaoyu said.

"What's it?" Lei asked.

"You just like asking questions, don't you?" Leo said.

"Yeah, you like interrogating folks, you like how they are moments from taking either a piss or a dunk on theirself, don't cha?" Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang, how can you use words like interrogating, and don't know what the hell a statement is or what relevant means?" Jin asked.

"I'm complex—"

"Hell—low, Lili and Asuka are going to do it and you are talking about words!" Xiaoyu yelped.

"Once again, what the hell is it?" Lei asked.

"Ooh, I think she means the Stephen King movie, _IT_." Steve said.

"No, I mean it as in IT!" Xiaoyu cried.

They paused.

"Okay, so what is it?" Lei asked.

Xiaoyu slapped her hand on her face and sighed. Meanwhile, Lili and Asuka were in the basement, making out.

"So, it's your first time with a girl, scared?" Asuka said.

"God, no." Lili said.

"Heh, cocky, sweet, you ready?" Asuka asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Lili said pulling Asuka into a kiss.

And I am going to stop right here, read next chapter for more. And to the fans, I'm so sorry that I'm so late with the chaps, homework, extracurricular activities and no computer access is a bitch! I'm going to try harder for chap ten to be on here quicker than nine.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. SWEAT**

Lili and Asuka were in the basement, making out.

"So, it's your first time with a girl, scared?" Asuka said.

"God, no." Lili said.

"Heh, cocky, sweet, you ready?" Asuka asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Lili said pulling Asuka into a kiss.

As she was kissing her, Lili pulled down Asuka's shorts and threw them aside. Asuka was unbuttoning Lili's shirt and threw it on the ground. She started sucking on Lili's breast and Lili started moaning. Lili took her index finger and curled it in a "come here" motion inside Asuka. Asuka started to moan but then laughed.

"I guess you know some things." She said.

"I am a girl, now shut up." Lili said.

She then pulled off Asuka's underwear and started sucking on her vagina. Asuka started moaning and pulled Lili's hair. Lili stuck her tongue in her folded and then unfolded inside, and then flicking it in a circular motion. Asuka dug her fingers into Lili's ass cheeks, trying to suppress her screams. She then pulled Lili by her hair and then kissed her.

"Your turn, get down." Lili commanded.

"As you wish, your majesty." Asuka said.

Asuka licked Lili's area while her underwear was still on. Lili started moaning and pulled Asuka's hair. Asuka pulled off Lili's underwear and started licking her again. She then raised her hands up and grabbed Lili's boobs. Lili moaned uncontrollably and went ballistic when Asuka stuck her tongue inside her in a wavelike motion.

"Shh, stifle your screams; you don't want us to stop, do you?" Asuka said.

"N-no!" Lili heaved.

"I thought so." Asuka said, slapping Lili's left boob up.

"Ow." Lili said intrigued. She pulled her into a kiss and they started making out. Asuka pulled out a purple object, shaped like a penis, from under the couch cushion.

"I'm so glad that we're all freaks, turn around." Asuka ordered.

"What?" Lili asked.

Asuka rolled her eyes, as if she was irritated. She turned Lili around herself and stuck the "toy" in her ass hard. Lili screamed and Asuka quickly covered her mouth.

"I thought I told you to stifle your screams, not scream your head off!" she said in a loud whisper.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Lili whispered back.

"Expect this!" Asuka said pulling the toy out and sticking it back in, but harder than before. This time, Asuka had her hand over Lili's mouth and Lili blared like a siren. Asuka waited until she calmed down before she removed her hand.

"Wow, you're going to be sore tomorrow, listen next time!" Asuka laughed, turning Lili's face to kiss her.

Just then, they turned to the stairs and heard noises near the door.

So I am going to stop right here. Also, this whole part and then some will be in the next chapter, I just wanted to give you guys something, hoped you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Lili and Asuka were in the basement, making out.

"So, it's your first time with a girl, scared?" Asuka said.

"God, no." Lili said.

"Heh, cocky, sweet, you ready?" Asuka asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Lili said pulling Asuka into a kiss.

As she was kissing her, Lili pulled down Asuka's shorts and threw them aside. Asuka was unbuttoning Lili's shirt and threw it on the ground. She started sucking on Lili's breast and Lili started moaning. Lili took her index finger and curled it in a "come here" motion inside Asuka. Asuka started to moan but then laughed.

"I guess you know some things." She said.

"I am a girl, now shut up." Lili said.

She then pulled off Asuka's underwear and started sucking on her vagina. Asuka started moaning and pulled Lili's hair. Lili stuck her tongue in her folded and then unfolded inside, and then flicking it in a circular motion. Asuka dug her fingers into Lili's ass cheeks, trying to suppress her screams. She then pulled Lili by her hair and then kissed her.

"Your turn, get down." Lili commanded.

"As you wish, your majesty." Asuka said.

Asuka licked Lili's area while her underwear was still on. Lili started moaning and pulled Asuka's hair. Asuka pulled off Lili's underwear and started licking her again. She then raised her hands up and grabbed Lili's boobs. Lili moaned uncontrollably and went ballistic when Asuka stuck her tongue inside her in a wavelike motion.

"Shh, stifle your screams; you don't want us to stop, do you?" Asuka said.

"N-no!" Lili heaved.

"I thought so." Asuka said, slapping Lili's left boob up.

"Ow." Lili said intrigued. She pulled her into a kiss and they started making out. Asuka pulled out a purple object, shaped like a penis, from under the couch cushion.

"I'm so glad that we're all freaks, turn around." Asuka ordered.

"What?" Lili asked.

Asuka rolled her eyes, as if she was irritated. She turned Lili around herself and stuck the "toy" in her ass hard. Lili screamed and Asuka quickly covered her mouth.

"I thought I told you to stifle your screams, not scream your head off!" she said in a loud whisper.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Lili whispered back.

"Expect this!" Asuka said pulling the toy out and sticking it back in, but harder than before. This time, Asuka had her hand over Lili's mouth and Lili blared like a siren. Asuka waited until she calmed down before she removed her hand.

"Wow, you're going to be sore tomorrow, listen next time!" Asuka laughed, turning Lili's face to kiss her.

Just then, they turned to the stairs and heard noises near the door.

"Shit, they're coming down here!" Asuka shouted. She picked up her clothes and quickly put them on.

"Damn, turn the damn movie on!" Lili shouted, struggling to button up her shirt.

Asuka cut the television on and _The Lion King_ was on the screen.

"Okay, it's at the part where Mufasa gets trampled on; I want you to pull my finger back so I can cry." Asuka said, she then looked at the screen and started tearing up. "Never mind."

"Are you seriously crying? It's a damn animal that would be a nice fur coat!" Lili said. "A real nice coat!"

"I can't believe you would say some shit like that about Mufasa!" Asuka wailed.

"Alright, the Lion King!" Xiaoyu cooed.

"I wanna watch Harry Potter!" Jin shouted.

"No Jin, Xiaoyu is afraid of Harry Potter." Miharu said.

"And that's supposed to stop me from watching Harry Potter?" Jin said. "I'm watching my damn Harry Potter!"

"Yeah!" Hwoarang agreed.

"Wait, when did Miharu get here?" Asuka asked blowing her nose.

"When Xiaoyu called me saying that you and Lili were doing it-OW!"

Xiaoyu whacked Miharu in the head with a pillow, nearly knocking her down.

"Oops, look what happened by accident!" Xiaoyu smiled. "And I'm not afraid of Harry Potter."

"Then how come, when we watched the first one, you peed your pan—"

Xiaoyu whacked Miharu so hard that she flew into some boxes.

"Oops, I thought you said you wanted to have a pillow fight!" Xiaoyu giggled.

"Damn Xiao, remind me not to piss you off!" Leo said.

"What the hell is the hermaphrodite still doing here?" Lili asked. "And the Jackie Chan wannabe."

"Oh my god, you bitch! For the final fucking time, I am not a damn Jackie Chan wannabe!" Lei shouted.

"Yeah and it's pronounced her-a-fur-dite, dumbass!" Leo shouted.

"Leo, I didn't like watching _Pokémon_ because of Ash's damn voice, what the fuck makes you think I wanna hear yours?" Lili said.

"Damn, got your ass, how the hell do you feel?" Hwoarang laughed.

"I feel like watching Harry Potter." Jin said walking to the TV.

"Not you, dumbass, damn, is Steve taking a bath or is he fucking another dog because I can smell his funking ass all the way down here!" Hwoarang said waving his hand.

"Um, I'm with Jin, let's watch Harry Potter." Asuka said sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah, what MY MAN said, let's watch." Xiaoyu said staring at Asuka.

"Xiaoyu, I don't want Jin." Asuka said sighing.

"Doesn't matter, I still got my eyes on you!" Xiaoyu said smiling.

"Jin, get your crazy bitch!" Asuka shouted.

"Crazy is what crazy do, I'm a crazy bitch, I need a crazy fool!" Xiaoyu taunted.

"Oh kay—"

"YARGHH!" Jin shouted pushing the DVDs on the ground.

"Man what the fuck?" Hwoarang shouted.

"I can't find my damn Harry Potter DVDs!" Jin said his eyes changing colors.

"You're not going to "Hulk out" over some damn DVDs are you?" Leo asked.

"YES I AAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Jin roared. He completed his transformation and he was now Devil Jin.

"HARRY POTTERRRRRRRRRRRR!" Devil Jin roared. He flung Leo to the other side of the room and punched Hwoarang and he flew to the boxes where Miharu was.

"Shit, I really don't feel like changing him back, find the damn DVDs!" Asuka shouted.

Devil Jin ran over to Lei and started throwing punches. Lei dodged everyone and did a back flip up the stairs.

"See? Jackie Chan shit!" Hwoarang shouted from inside a box.

"Shut the fuck up, you're just mad that I got skills—" Lei said before Devil Jin threw a pillow at his face. It knocked him over the stairwell and he fell into a box.

"ROOOAAARRRRRR!" Devil Jin roared. He made his way towards Lili, Xiaoyu and Asuka.

Asuka looked down on the coffee table, "Aww shit Jin! The damn DVDs are right next to your damn diary!"

"It's a journal!" Devil Jin yelled. "Wait, you found it?"

"No," Xiaoyu said pushing Asuka aside," I did!"

Just then Jin smiled, and Asuka patted his shoulder and he transformed back.

"Okay, let's watch the first one." Jin said calmly.

Hwoarang got up and so did the others, pissed as hell.

"Jin, what the fuck? You don't hurt your friends for fucking Harry Potter!" Leo shouted. "That's rule one in my '_Friends before W.W.W.A.V.D.W.A.O.F.B._!'"

"What the hell does W.W.W.A.V.D.W.A.O.F.B stand for?" Lili asked.

"Well, I wouldn't expect your dumbass to know, it simply stands for—"

"Wizards, Warlocks, Witches, Angels, Vampires, Demons, Werewolves, and other fucking beings, is what it stands for." Hwoarang said sitting down. "Now shut up, Harry's on."

"Oh, well that's stu—"

"Well for the record, I would choose Harry over all of you." Jin said interrupting.

"Dude, stop being gay." Leo said.

"You're gay; you're the one who fucks with people of the same sex!" Jin shouted. "Besides, liking fucking Harry Potter isn't gay, people who are secretly gay, just bash those who are out of the closet to make their self feel better because they don't have the balls to say it."

"If I wanted a speech, I would have gone to class this morning, so STFU!" Leo said sitting down.

"Nice comeback…" Asuka said rolling her eyes.

Xiaoyu did a death sign and pointed to Asuka and then at Jin nodding her head.

"Xiaoyu I—"

"I heard you the first damn time now shhh!" Xiaoyu said snuggling into Jin's arm.

So they watched the movie, but after the first 10 minutes, everyone started to feel something wet and warm…

"Oh…my…GOD! I GOT FUCKING PISS ON MY ASS!" Jin yelled.

Asuka popped up and screamed, "I GOT FUCKING PISS IN MY HAIR AND ON MY FACE!"

"Eww, Xiaoyu, I told you—"

"Miharu, that wasn't fucking me! Shut the hell!" Xiaoyu shouted.

"SICK DUDE, FUCKING SICK!" Leo shouted pulling his pants off.

"Eww Leo, cover that shit up!" Hwoarang yelled shielding his eyes.

"Oh my goodness, how nasty are you, if you freaking pee on your friends as we watch a movie?" Lili asked pissed.

"Wait, let me say this first before someone answers—nobody considers you their friend. You are the bitch that everyone hates; you are the Jackie of our group." Hwoarang said.

"So, I am your friend?" Lili questioned.

"No." Hwoarang answered.

"Then how am I the Jackie of the group if I'm not your friend?" Lili asked.

"Well you—Lei arrest her!" Hwoarang shouted.

"For what?" Lei asked.

"For making me think and for making me call her a friend!" Hwoarang yelled pointing at her.

"Did you forget that someone peed on us?" Leo asked.

"Not like you forgot that you had both parts." Hwoarang laughed.

"Low blow dude, low blow." Leo cried running up the stairs. He knocked Steve over and Steve fell down the stairs.

"Oww, what's wrong with the fruit basket?" Steve asked.

"It's his time of the month, okay so we can't smell each other because we all smell like piss, so how are we going to figure this out?" Hwoarang asked.

"I already know who did it." Xiaoyu said looking at Miharu.

Miharu nodded her head and told Xiaoyu to go on and Xiaoyu smiled.

"It was….it was Miharu! Miharu is the one who peed!" Xiaoyu shouted pointing at her.

"What?—"

"Eww Miharu that's sick, we invite you over to hang out and you want to go and pee on us." Jin said shaking his head.

"Yeah Miharu, I'm very disappointed in you." Asuka agreed.

"IT WASN'T ME IT WAS XIAOYU!" Miharu shouted.

"And then you blame Jin's girlfriend!" Hwoarang said shaking his head. "And to think I was gonna let you give me a blow job."

"You still can!" Miharu shrieked.

Hwoarang shook his head no and the rest of them lined up behind Xiaoyu.

"Ya'll, I think it's time for a house meeting." Xiaoyu said nodding her head.

The house meeting is next time, read to find out what's going on!


	12. Chapter 12

12. D-DAY

It's house meeting time, and Xiaoyu is the ring leader in getting Miharu out.

"I'm just saying, I don't trust the bitch." Xiaoyu said, "She did piss on us, like she's R. Kelly."

"Xiaoyu, isn't Miharu your best friend?" Lei asked.

"Ya see? She even got the cops against me!" Xiaoyu yelled.

Miharu is crying in the confession room, "I don't even know why she lied, I'm her best friend! And now she's got the house conspiraring against me!"

"So, do you all think we should get her out of the house?" Leo asked scratching himself.

"Eww, scratch your cockpit some other time-" Hwoarang said.

"Ha, cockpit, clever, did you think of that yourself?" Leo shouted angrily.

"Actually, no, my little sister wrote it, mother fucker I'm awesome-" Hwoarang sung.

"No you're not dude, don't lie." Lili smiled.

"I'm awesome-"

"No, seriously, don't stand here and lie, you're not awesome." Lili said.

"Sigh, bitch please, but I'm not as awesome as your plastic surgeon. He really created a monster." Hwoarang laughed.

"Sorry, don't need plastic surgery, I was a gift from God Himself-"

"What up bitches, I'm back after my term test." Julia said barging in.

"Oh my gawd, Julia just walked in here? Are you fucking kidding me? I thought we got rid of the bitch in Season 1!" Xiaoyu said in the confession room.

"Aigh, I got nothing against Jules, I mean we did smoosh, and I smoosh that up." Steve said in the confession room.

"Julia, it's so nice to not give a damn about you being here." Jin said coldly.

"Ouch Jin, I mean I was your girl in a couple of stories." Julia said rolling her eyes.

"WHAT?" Xiaoyu shouted.

"I don't know who this bitch Julia think she is but, she better not think that she could come up in this house and try to smoosh my man." Xiaoyu said in the confession room.

"You know what, I'm kinda glad she walked in, it takes all the heat off of me." Lili said smiling in the confession room.

"Yeah Xiao, you didn't know? Plus all of ya need to be happy I'm here, it aint nothing but landmines and grenades in this bitch." Julia smiled.

"I considered what Julia said, so I splashed some water on my face, and saw that I was in a room filled with grenades and landmines." Leo said in the confession room.

"Okay, enough, I'm so effing sick and tired of Jersey Shore, I don't know what to do! And could you all quit talking like that, you sound like a bunch of douchebags!" Asuka yelled.

"Yeah, I hate that shit!" Hwoarang shouted. "They get paid for fucking, drinking and being stupid!"

"Sounds like your dream job." Lili smiled.

"Y'know, everytime you smile, a puppy is strangled to death." Hwoarang said shaking his head. "Betcha real proud of yourself, huh?"

"Aww shit!" Jin cried slamming his hands on the table. Everyone got quiet and scared.

"Jin, what's wrong?" Lei asked. "I don't care, but you did just scare the shit out of me."

"My dad." Jin sighed.

"Oh my god, you are so hot when you do that." Xiaoyu and Julia sighed.

"Yeah, you make my balls drop and my panties wet, whatever..." Leo said rolling his eyes.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you, that wasn't funny, that was downright nasty!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Yeah, nobody wants to know what the hell your parts are doing!" Steve agreed.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! You act like you haven't fuck with both! Yeah Steve, I know your secret, now STFU!" Leo shouted, "You too, Jin's little bitch!"

"Who me?"Xiaoyu and Julia asked.

"No, he means Hwoarang, god you two are stupid." Asuka said shaking her head.

"Uh, hello, we're focusing on me, no one gives a damn about the side convo, okay? Main problem is here, me!" Jin said pissed.

"Jin, hello, hi, umm my name is Lili, and ah let's see what 's the title of this story...Ah hah! Well butter my biscuits, the title is "Lili's Crush," hmm, that doesn't have Jin Kazama anywhere, unless it's a misprint, but I highly doubt that." Lili said smiling evilly.

"Biiiiitttcchhh, was that even necessary?" Jin asked.

"Wait, so we are on TV?" Julia asked.

"No, no we're not." Jin said, irritated. "We went over this, like nine chapters ago."

"So we are on TV?" Julia asked. "Wait, I'm confused."

"Like Leo is, he doesn't no whether or not if he should check the box that says male or female." Hwoarang laughed.

"Dude, I'm sick of this! I'm one of your best friends!" Leo said getting mad, "You're treating me like I'm fucking Lili."

"Hold up, are you sure you're one of Hwoarang's best friends?" Lei asked.

"Yes." Leo sighed.

"Then you would know that Hwoarang treats everyone like they're fucking Lili." Asuka said, "Except for me, because he knows if he wants to hit, he better not try that shit."

"Damn, you're right. Sorry about that man." Leo said.

"No no, it's my fault, I should be more considerate when it comes to my friends feelings, I don't want people to think that Lili is my friend." Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang, one of your gayest moments." Steve smiled.

"Dude, shut your fruity for fucking Fruity Pebbles ass up! To hell with how long I knew you, I will kick your ass if you say that shit again." Hwoarang laughed, hitting Steve in the back hard.

"Okay and ouch." Steve said rubbing his back.

"Can we please talk about me?" Jin asked.

"NO! I'm sick and tired of your damn name coming up in every fucking thing! I hate you personally, for you being effing you!"Lili shouted, "God, it's my story and some how your emo ass makes this about you!"

"Well duh bitch, I'm the main effing attraction! I'm everywhere bitch, so deal with it!" Jin shouted, smiling smugly.

"You evil dick! God, I hope you rot in hell, you son of bitch!" Lili shouted angrily.

"Ugh, kids, please stop fighting, I haven't had my coffee, in like, a half hour or so. I'm really on edge, and I'm about two seconds from kicking some immature ass." Lei said calmly. His left eye was twitching and he had a crooked smile.

"Jin I'm scared, hold me." Julia said pushing pass Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu snatched Julia's ponytail and yanked her away from Jin. She then threw Julia into a wall that lead to the living room.

"Xiao! Contain your anger, this is my dad's house!" Jin yelled.

"I thought you said this was yours." Asuka said confused.

"Hell no, why buy this damn creepy shit when I can have a house on the shore?" Jin asked.

"I don't know, maybe you thought this would be a nice place because it's the biggest house on block!" Asuka said irritated. "God, does it matter, weren't you going to tell us something about your dad?"

"Oh, yes, yes I was. Look, my granddad asked me to ask my dad to hang out with him for Father's Day." Jin asked.

"Asuka, can you tell your cousin that he does realize that he had missed Father's Day entirely." Lili said with her nose in the air.

"Jin, you heard what she said right?" Asuka sighed.

"No, no I did not, can you tell me what she said?" Jin asked with his nose in the air.

"Oh for the love of God and everything holy! My name's not Bennett so I aint in it!" Asuka said stomping away.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Heihachi yelled as he walked in.

"Yay Grampa Heihachi is here!" Xiaoyu beamed.

"Aww shit, he found me." Jin cursed under his breath.

"Well of course I did, dipshit, you got a sign out there that says "Jin's Crib". I had to ask around if crib meant house. That took a day and a half because everyone kept laughing." Heihachi said.

"Well why didn't you Google it?" Hwoarang asked.

"Because, my internet was down." Heihachi replied.

"Actually, his old ass doesn't know how to use the computer." Lee chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up! I do not wanna hold your hand again when he beats the shit out of you again." Lars said folding his arms.

"Yes, well Jin, you do know why I am here. You or your father didn't show up-"

"To be honest, neither did we. He caught me on top of someone." Lee said. "And Lars at some damn mission."

"Anyways, I didn't get the Father's Day I wanted so..." Heihachi said.

"So so what?" Jin said shrugging. "I couldn't find my dad and I didn't feel like being rocketed to the moon again."

"I wasn't even going to do that! I was going to spend Father's Day like a normal dad-"

"Have you looked in the mirror? Normal left the day you was conceived." Kazuya said stepping in. He looked at Jin and Jin nodded to him and they pounded fist.

"Sorry dad, the old fart found us." Jin said.

"It's okay, I knew he would, thanks son." Kazuya smiled and patted Jin on the shoulder.

Jin smiled happily and Lili, Hwoarang and Asuka started gagging.

"It sickens me to see you smile." Lili hissed.

"Me too." Asuka and Hwoarang agreed.

"What? You two aren't beefing anymore?" Leo asked. "And Kazuya I thought I was going to replace Jin and be the son you never had!"

"Yes, we settled our differences in an epic battle about a few months ago, we fight time to time but that's it. And the son thing, yes you are the son I never had, because, obviously, I never had you." Kazuya said calmly.

"Kazuya, you can't just strut in here, thinking you're the shit!" Lei said irritated.

"Yes I can, because bottomline, I am and will always be. By the way, I got your text, here's your coffee." Kazuya said handing it to him.

Lei grabbed it and drained it, "God I hate you, well not really, but you know what I mean."

"Hello, Kazu, speak to me." Heihachi said irritated.

"Don't call me Kazu, you beast, and about your damn Father's Day, you can shove it up your ass!" Kazuya said coldly.

"Sigh, I wanted to do this the easy way, but I guess I can't. Well, I guess I have to take you both by force." Heihachi sighed. He snapped his fingers and both Jin and Kazuya dropped.

"What the hell-"

"Yes, well I put a chip on the back of your necks, it's easier to control, you two," Heihachi said and then he looked at the other sons, "And them as well. Come come, let' s have fun."

Heihachi snapped his fingers and his sons and grandson both snapped up and marched out, like robots.

"Thank you, dear Lili. He will be back for supper-maybe." Heihachi smiled evilly and then walked out.

"Whatever." Lili said rolling her eyes.

Everyone else was quiet and looking at each other.

"Lili, you called Jin's gramps? Why?" Julia asked.

"Okay well, do you want me to give the facts first or with the recent? Oh forget it, I did it because he's an ass, jerk, dick, and I'm so sick and tired of him being the center of effing attention, not everyone wants to hear about Jin. He'll be back but for now, I'm glad he's effing gone." Lili huffed.

"I don't know if I wanna hug you right now or smile at you. Gosh, which one hurts the least." Leo said.

"I know." Hwoarang walked over to Lili and looked at her.

"Aww, he's gonna hug her." Asuka cooed.

Hwoarang raised one of his arms and then punched Lili in the arm.

"Ahhh, you son of a bitch!" Lili cried grabbing her arm.

"I hope you didn't think I'd smile at you, or worst, hug you. I don't like you like that, hell not at all." Hwoarang said laughing.

"Damn Hwoary, well I love Jin-"

"Me too." Xiaoyu and Julia drooled.

"Anyways, but sometimes I need a break from him…I don't like that he has to suffer from his grandpa but if that's what it takes." Asuka sighed.

Lili smiled, "Yeah."

"Guys, we're losing our luster and I think it's because Leo didn't bring any weed." Hwoarang said. "And that Jackie Cha-"

"Finish that name and so help me God I'm gonna roadhouse your ass!" Lei said irritated.

"I thought you were going to be nice after you had some coffee...boy was I wrong." Xiaoyu sighed.

"And you're surprised that you are wrong?" Lili asked raising a brow.

"Oh emm gee, do you have to be mean to me? I know I go with Jin but damn, we aren't the same-"

"You don't go with Jin, Xiao, I do." Julia said curling her hair.

"Sigh...what is with people messing with me today?" Xiaoyu said before she took a pillow and whammed Julia, hard, in the face.

"Guys, didn't we come up here to change, we do smell like piss." Steve said sniffing his clothes.

"Damn, I forgot you were here, hell speak up next time!" Hwoarang said. "Hey, isn't that bitch who pissed on us still here?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything, but yeah you guys smell like a dirty diaper." Julia laughed, "And Xiao smells the worst."

"Bitch, don't call me Xiao! I hate you, hell I like Lili more than I like you!" Xiaoyu shouted.

"Aww, really?" Lili cooed.

"Shut the fuck up Lili." Xiaoyu said.

"Okay." Lili smiled.

"Xiao, I really don't care if you don't like me or not, as long as Jin does, it's all good." Julia smiled evilly.

"You-BITCH!" Xiaoyu shouted lunging at her. They started wrestling on the ground, pulling each other's hair.

"Sigh, great Jin's bitches are fighting, no surprise." Asuka said rolling her eyes, "Hwoarang, Lili, you two wanna go and do something else?"

"What about me, Steve and Lei, but mostly me!" Leo cried.

"I fucked you already and I wanna do Lei bad, and Steve I have no desire to do. No offense, you're hot, but you're not my type." Asuka said.

"I'm not your type? How am I not your type? And you wanna do Lei bad? He's twice my age, do you know how that makes me feel?" Steve cried.

"Makes you feel like shit, don't it?" Hwoarang answered.

"Hwoarang, shut up, Steve, you're whiny, like a bitch. There are times when I feel I wanna eff you but then you quickly change my mind. Like I said, you're hot but your more annoying than hot." Asuka said sighing.

"Wait, you wanna do me BAD?" Lei said smiling. "I like the sound of that."

"Lei, you're my crush, I don't wanna do you like this, I want it to be romantic." Asuka smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait, you invited Hwoarang AND Lili, to go and do something with you. Is Lili your girlfriend?" Leo asked.

"Ummm," Asuka blushed, but then smiled seductively, "I just want to ride the tricycle, kay?"

"Steve, are you okay?" Lei asked.

"Yeah, yeah mate, I'm fine. I think I'll go now, I need to wash up and then go see Paul and Law..." Steve said sniffling.

"..."

"Right, well bye." Steve said walking out the door.

"Poor Steve, he shouldn't be such a bitch though." Lei said.

"Hey, hey, that's one of my best friends you are talking about. But I don't care right now." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah I better, head out too, bye children." Lei said stepping out the door.

"Bye Jackie Chan-"

Hwoaramg was interrupted by a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Roadhouse." Lei said looking down on him and then he left.

"Hwoarang, are you okay enough to come upstair with me and Lili and take a nice shower?" Asuka cooed.

Hwoarang jumped up, "Hell yeah, Lili, I don't wanna do you but, I can't pass up a three way. I would get my ass kicked if I did."

"Who would know?" Lili asked.

"As a dude, trust and believe, that passing up a three way would def get your ass beat. We guys talked to each other and we can tell and I would tell if he did pass it up, because I'm his friend and I'm a guy." Leo said still watching Julia and Xiaoyu fight.

"Trust Leo my man, you wouldn't be a dude if you didn't tell. Okay let's go get some suds." Hwoarang smiled.

"Guys are so weird." Lili and Asuka sighed.

"Not as weird as you girls." Leo and Hwoarang said pointing at Xiaoyu and Julia and then at Miharu walking in.

"Point taken." Lili and Asuka said nodding their head.

So Hwoarang, Lili, and Asuka went upstairs for some bathing fun. Xiaoyu and Julia are beating the crap out of each other. Leo is watching and Lei is off to serve and protect. Poor Jin and Steve are somewhere they really don't want to be. So, will Jin come back?

"Maybe, if I feel like letting him go." Heihachi answered.

Will Xiaoyu and Julia ever become friends?

"Hell no, I hate this bitch!" Xiaoyu and Julia shouted.

Will Hwoarang, Lili and Asuka ride the tricycle?

"Hell yeah!" they shouted.

And will Miharu get her revenge?

Miharu is sitting in a corner, with a sinister look on her face.

"Yes…." She hissed.

And because Leo is just sitting back and relaxing, we won't worry about him, so find out what happens in the 13th chapter! Whoa dude, never would have imagined this story would have ever gotten this far. Until next time, thanks again for reading and thank you kindly to those who have read since the beginnning.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. LOVERS AND FRIENDS**

Okay, Lili, Hwoarang, and Asuka went upstairs to take a hot, steamy shower. Xiaoyu and Julia are pulling each other's hair out, while Leo watches. Steve, Jin, and Lei left and Miharu watching Xiaoyu like she's Big Brother. Leo's phone rings.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot!" Leo said shaking his/her head, "DAMMIT!"

Julia and Xiaoyu stop fighting to see what was wrong.

"Leo, what's up?" Julia asked.

"You're NOT Leo's friend so don't ask it what's up, that's my JOB!" Xiaoyu shouted, "Leo, what's up?"

"I forgot about my freaking appointment, I gotta go." Leo said grabbing his/her coat.

"Why do you have an appointment?" Julia asked.

"AGAIN BITCH, LEO IS NOT YOUR FRIEND! SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME PRETEND I GIVE A DAMN! GOSH!" Xiaoyu yelled.

"All you can do is pretend, you don't give a damn about anyone else but yourself!" Miharu cried.

"What? No I don't, you effed up by telling my secrets that were suppose to stay between us, so it's not my fault that you screwed up!" Xiaoyu said getting up, "Matter of fact, you were the one who screwed me over so I was entitled to get back at ya!"

"Well...you...damn." Miharu said looking down.

"Damn is right, how the hell do you get out witted by XIAOYU?" Julia asked.

"Julia, you're the only dumbass, at least I'm not $3,000 in debt." Xiaoyu fired back.

"Touché." Julia said nodding her head.

"Ha, how in the hell do you both get out witted by Xiao?" Leo asked laughing.

Julia and Miharu both shrugged, "She's right."

"Right, oh umm, I have an appointment with my doctor, she's going to tell me whether or not if I'm a male or a female." Leo smiled.

"Well don't you have both the parts? Plus, you have boobs, so aren't you a girl with a small penis?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Hey my penis is not small-"

"Oh for god's sakes, it's like the same size of my pinky, that's not a penis!" Julia shouted.

"I rocked you world didn't I?" Leo smiled.

"Yeah with a fucking dildo, I could've slept with a chick for that!" Julia shouted.

"Ha, you did! Asuka and Leo!" Xiaoyu laughed.

"I'm so pissed off right now, Xiaoyu is on a freaking roll!" Julia huffed. "And yeah, I guess you're right."

"Yeah, well I'm getting my penis-"

"Pinky toe." Julia giggled.

"Hey, a penis is a penis, no matter what size okay? Besides it doesn't matter, I'm going to do what NAMCO didn't do, make me one sex!" Leo shouted stomping out.

"Let us know how that turns out!" Xiaoyu shouted.

"So I guess, we're both cool with Xiaoyu now, huh?" Miharu asked.

"Or, we could jump her-"

"Jump me and that will be the biggest mistake you two will ever make, I have a panda bodyguard and I'm not afraid to use her!" Xiaoyu shouted.

"I was kidding, chill teapot. I was really going to suggest that we all go and look for Jin." Julia said putting her hands up in defense.

"Okay, let's go and we can ride Panda!" Xiaoyu beamed, "LET'S GO GET MY MAN!"

"I think Xiaoyu is BP." Julia whispered to Miharu.

"Don't talk about Xiaoyu that way!" Miharu said giving Julia an evil glare.

"Or maybe it's just me!" Julia said putting her hands up in defense.

"Yeah, it's just you." Xiaoyu and Miharu sighed, "Let's go get JIN!"

Meanwhile, Hwoarang, Lili, and Asuka were upstairs, getting ready to take a shower.

"Which soap should we use?" Lili asked.

"Does it matter, only one of us is really going to take a shower, they don't make showers big enough for two!" Hwoarang said irritated.

"Hmm, should we use Cherry Blossom or Lavender Rose?" Lili asked.

"Okay, fine, be a bitch and pretend that you didn't hear me." Hwoarang huffed.

"Oh I heard you, I'm just not listening-Ooh Vanilla and Brown Sugar!" Lili giggled.

"Those are some fruity ass smells for a dude, what the hell happen to powder fresh or unscented?" Hwoarang said scratching his head, "Hell Old Spice or whatever that's manly!"

"These aren't Jin's, it's mine." Lili said rolling her eyes, "He has that cheap crap you were talking about."

"Asuka, I'm ready, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Three is a charm, two is not the same, I don't see the harm, so are you gamed-yes?" Asuka smiled.

"This is the third time you have sung that song, give it a rest!" Hwoarang said slapping his forehead.

"Y'know Hwoarang, you can always leave-"

"Yeah, I only invited you to keep up an image and get my three way, but if you want to be a little bitch." Asuka said irritated.

"Maybe I should leave, I can call up Christie and Zafina and get me a new tricycle going!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Fine, go do that!" Lili and Asuka shouted.

"Fine, I will!" Hwoarang said storming out. "Wasting precious tricycle time with soap and singing!"

"Shut the hell up!" they yelled.

So Lili and Asuka were left alone in the room. Lili looked over at Asuka and huffed. Asuka looked back and sighed heavily.

"Sooo, Asuka..." Lili trailed, "It's just you and me-"

"Do you like me, or is this some kind of sexual thrill for you?" Asuka asked.

"Wait, shouldn't I ask that?" Lili asked confused.

"Huh, oh wait, you're right, I read your lines." Asuka said looking through some papers. "I skipped over mine, yeah me and you, ready to finish what we started?"

"Asuka...to answer your question, yes, I do like you-a lot" Lili said blushing hard.

"Oh, okay cool." Asuka blushed.

"Well, do you like me?" Lili asked.

"Umm, a little, well a lot more than I did before." Asuka said rubbing her arm. "Look, Lili, I'm not into the whole being the L word thing. I like guys, a lot more than chicks...but."

"But, but" Lili said shaking her head, slightly irritated.

"But, I think I like you more than Hwoarang, but I like Jin a helly lot." Asuka blushed. "And my future hubby is Lei."

"Ha, wait, you like your cousin?" Lili giggled.

"Oh I tell you I like you more than Hwoarang, but you want to bring up my serious love for Jin." Asuka huffed. "Gosh, if he wasn't my cousin I'll-"

"Ha ha, Asuka." Lili smiled. "Are you going lavender on me?"

"And then you take my saying, well, Hwoarang's, Jin's and mine, but still, you're using it on me?" Asuka blushed harder.

"It's so cute that you're blushing!" Lili smiled bigger. "It's too-too cute!"

"Sigh, it started as a sexual thing, but like I said, I like you more than Hwoarang." Asuka said staring out the window. "Excuse me if I don't want to take a shower with you."

"Suka...oh my Gucci purse! Are you gonna tell me that you want to be my-" Lili gasped and giggled.

"No, that's not what I was going to say-"

"Then what were you going to say Ms. Tomato? Y'know you're redder than Hwoary's hair." Lili smiled.

"Shut up, don't use my pet name for him, god, maybe I'll make him my future hubby and Lei my baby daddy...Oh right, Lili, I want to experiment with you." Asuka blushed.

"You're not making any sense." Lili said shaking her head.

"I want you to be my first-"

Just then Bryan and Yoshimitsu crashed into the roof and were fighting now in the room.

"GAH! What the hell-"

"What the hell, first appearance in the damn story and you want to eff up our moment!" Lili shouted pissed.

"Get out of here! We were talking, I was sharing my inner thoughts!" Asuka shouted.

Yoshimitsu and Bryan kept fighting, ignoring them. Lili did an anime fall and Asuka had a huge sweat drop.

"I was being vulnerable and I was showing my weak side." Asuka cried.

Yoshimitsu and Bryan stopped fighting and gasped, "WHAT?"

"Yeah, we were having Girl Talk and you guys are interrupting." Lili said shaking her head.

"Well it depends, what were you talking about?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"What the hell do you mean it depends, Girl Talk is Girl Talk, hell something is wrong with you." Bryan shouted.

"Hey shut up! It's funny to see how they get worked up about a guy!" Yoshimitsu said. "And then there's the sexy pillow fight that happens afterwards!"

"Hmm, you're right, so what were you guys talking about?"

"Periods!" Lili smiled.

"Tampons!" Asuka shouted.

"Periods and what we prefer for our flow, umm I like to use tampons because I feel cleaner when I-"

"!" Yoshimitsu and Bryan yelled covering their ears.

"Let's go finish this fight somewhere else!" Yoshimitsu said tapping Bryan's shoulder.

Bryan thought he was hitting him so he punched Yoshimitsu in the face and they started fighting out of the room and down the stairs. Lili and Asuka both had a sweat drop on their forehead.

"Okay, now that they're gone, what were you going to say?" Lili asked smiling at Asuka.

"Huh, Oh, I was uhhh..." Asuka blushed.

"Asuka please, while we're still young." Lili joked rolling her eyes.

"I was going to say that I want you to be my first-"

"Hey Asuka, Lili I'm back!" Jin said coming into the room.

"No, damn, can't anything I want come true? God, Heihachi must die for this!" Lili said irritated. "GET OUT!"

"Hell no bitch, this is my house!" Jin said.

"I thought this was Kazu's house?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, well he gave me it as a late Father's Day gift." Jin said.

"Jin, you're not a father." Asuka said with a sweat drop on her head.

"Hell tell Julia that, she swears I got her pregnant but I never slept with her!" Jin shouted.

"Oh my Gucci purse, there you again bringing your B.S. into my life!" Lili cried.

" Get used to it, if you want to date Asuka. And Suka, I heard what you said about me, and I feel the exact goddamn way." Jin said staring at Asuka.

Asuka blushed hard, "Shut up Jin."

"Admit it." Jin smiled.

"No." Asuka said shaking her head.

"Well technically I wouldn't be your cousin anymore if I'm in Devil form. So, I'm just saying-"

"Jin, it's still weird no matter how the hell you say it or word it." Lili said irritated.

"Oh shut up, you just want to be Asuka's girlfriend or bitch, whatever you prefer to be called." Jin said rolling his eyes.

"I prefer girlfriend-"

"Ahh, but bitch fits you so much better!" Jin said poking Lili in the forehead.

"Whatever Jin, go fuck one of your punk ass screwy fan girls." Lili said slapping his hand.

"I'm not Hwoarang." Jin said.

"I know you're Jin." Lili said.

"NO, do you get what I'm implying?" Jin asked.

"No." Lili said irritated.

"He's implying that he's not a man hoe like Hwoary." Asuka said.

"Aww, you know me so well, we should be together." Jin smiled, "Yes, I am not a man whore like Hwoarang-"

"I am not a man whore!" Hwoarang said, "I just know how to have a good time!"

"Oh my Gucci, not you too!" Lili said face palming herself. "Who else is going to pop in?"

Just then Paul and Law came in with Steve. Xiaoyu, Julia, and Miharu came in riding on Panda. Kazuya came in with the coolest entrance ever and everyone else from Tekken came in.

"OH MY GOD! I FREAKING HATE MY LIFE!" Lili cried heavily.

"Well at least you know how I feel." Jin smiled evily. "I have a curse, my family is trying to kill each other, everyone hates me and I can't be with the one I like."

"Aww Jin, you can still be with me!" Nina, Julia, and Xiaoyu cried.

"Eww, you see!" Jin cried. He walked away and sat in a dark corner. He started to play Linkin Park and stared out the window.

"Jin I hate you with a passion…now why the fuck is everyone here?" Lili yelled.

"Oh, because I wanted to tell everyone the good news!" Leo smiled.

"I should have known you're no sex ass had something to do with people gathering!" Lili yelled. "Well, what is it?"

"Oh, I finally know what sex I am." Leo cried. "Okay get on the side that you think I am."

Everyone stepped to one side they thought was Leo's sex. Maury walked in and stood next to the groups.

"So what do you think, man or woman?" Maury asked.

"Man that's a man Maury, she ain't got no boobs!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah, that's a man, she don't have curves." Raven said.

"Man or woman?" Maury asked.

"Mhm, I don't know why they keep saying she's a boy, that's a girl, she just ugly and rough looking." Christie said.

"Well we all can't look like you." Maury said, "Man or woman?"

"That's a chick, she just got a boyish figure, but that's a girl, look at her face." Law said.

"No no, that's a dude Law." Paul said shaking his head.

"No no my friend, that is a woman." Law argued back.

"Well there's only one way to find out, Leo, reveal to us what sex you are!" Maury shouted.

Leo held a huge card up, "I am a-"

"Please hurry up!" Lili said face palming herself again.

"Fine, for you Lili, I will take as long as possible." Leo said.

"No, hurry up, we got other sh- I mean stuff to do." Hwoarang said. "I got to get back to my tricycle."

Baek walked over and slapped Hwoarang in the back of the head, "Sit up and act like you have some sense."

"Man I'm tired of you hitting on me!" Hwoarang cried.

"What are you going to do about it?" Baek asked, "Not a goddamn thing, that's what I thought!"

"Please continue Leo." Maury said.

"Well, I am proud to say that I am a GIRL!" Leo cried happily.

Everyone went crazy, the room was filled with "Oh my gosh" and "I told you so!"

Asuka pulled Lili away from the chaos and went outside into the hallway.

"I'm so sorry Lili." Asuka said.

"No no, it's not your fault." Lili sighed, "I never get what I want."

"Umm, don't you always get what you want?" Asuka asked.

"Asuka, don't use logic or state the obvious okay, I'm bitching so let me bitch." Lili sighed. "So can you tell me now what you were about to say?"

"Oh umm, you remember that?" Asuka smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I did so." Lili smiled rubbing Asuka's arm. "Finish."

"Okay, umm Lili I want you to be my one and only girlfriend." Asuka said quickly turning beet red.

"Haha, REALLY?" Lili beamed. "HA, EMILY ROCHEFORT ALWAYS GETS WHAT SHE WANTS!"

Asuka giggled and smiled, "Yeah yeah."

"So, now you have to kiss me to make it official." Lili smiled.

"Oh, okay." Asuka said blushing hard.

Lili puckered her lips and then Asuka kissed her.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" everyone cooed.

"What the hell, can anyone get any privacy around here?" Asuka yelled blushing hard.

"Yeah! Go mind your own business!" Lili yelled.

"Awwww, they're mad!" everyone cooed again.

Lili and Asuka both sighed and then smiled at each other.

"Oh well, I guess everyone knows now." Lili smiled.

"Ha, yeah." Asuka smiled back.

Lili hugged her girlfriend and then kissed her. Lili got her crush and couldn't be happier. I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter of Lili's Crush. Thank you to all of those who have supported this story from the very beginning. Also, thank you those who have took time in their busy schedules to read this wacky tale. Until next time, live, love, and learn. And stay peachy goodbye!


End file.
